We Meet Again
by SaySaeri
Summary: AU. If Misaki's parents never died, but still ended up meeting and falling in love with Akihiko and vice versa, though earlier than intended. And throw in some new and old friends along the way and you have an alternate universe. Romantica, HaruhikoxOC, some Terrorist, Mistake, and Egoist, also Sekaiichi Hatsukoi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **If Misaki's parents never died, but still ended up falling in love with Akihiko and vice versa. And throw in some new and old friends along the way and you have an alternate pathway. HaruhikoxOC, Romantica, some Terrorist and Egoist

**First of all, let's start with how it came to be when the Takahashi parents managed to survive their car accident.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

Let's all start at the beginning:

Takahiro waited patiently on the living room couch, his brows furrowed in worry as he put his hands in fists.

His parents were coming home from the hospital, suffering minor injuries from a car accident just a few hours ago. He sighed for about the ninth time this hour in relief...

But what if they... did die? He shuddered; would he be even able to handle it? And what about Misaki? He glanced up at the room his sick little brother was currently sleeping in.

What would happen to him? Takahiro frowned; would child services take him away?

Upon hearing the phone ringing as he pondered this, he went to go pick it up. "Hello? Takahashi residence."

"Takahiro?"

"Oh," Takahiro smiled, "What is it, Usagi-san?"

Usagi was Usami Akihiko, his best friend. Usagi, even if he was a bit eccentric and quiet, always made sure to call him if they weren't at school.

"Are you okay? Your parents?"

"Oh yes, they're coming home soon, thank goodness! I didn't know what I would do if they... you know.."

"I know... What about that younger brother of yours?"

Takahiro leaned against the wall to get more comfortable. "He's asleep; I didn't want to wake him up. His fever came down a bit though."

"That's goi...tch."

"What's wrong?"

"My father is calling for me."

"Oh, okay then. Bye." Takahiro gave a sympathetic smile; Usagi wasn't exactly attached to his father like he was.

"Bye." After Akihiko hung up, Takahiro went to go check on Misaki.

As he entered Misaki's room and adjusted the blanket for better assurance, Misaki began to stir. "Nii-chan?"

"Ah, don't mind me. Just go back to sleep."

"...It's my fault, isn't it?"

Takahiro stiffened as Misaki continued, taking it as a confirmation. "It...it won't happen again, right?" Misaki lightly touched Takahiro's hand, "Are they going to come home?"

Takahiro ruffled Misaki's head. "Yeah, they're coming home."

After a pause, Misaki looked at him with determination. "Then I'll wait with you!"

"Oh...no..." Takahiro's words went unheard as Misaki stumbled off the bed and ran into the living room. "Misaki, please go back to sleep! You're fever hasn't gone down!"

He walked into the living room to see Misaki sitting on the couch, waiting patiently with droopy eyes, slightly swaying. Walking over to him, Takahiro put a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

"But..."

"You don't want Mom and Dad to get upset, do you?"

Misaki stopped swaying for a moment as he heard this, and rubbed his eyes. Takahiro heard some sniffling, and began to feel guilty. "D-don't cry! They won't be that upset..."

"It's all my fault!"

Takahiro's eyes widened, before frowning and ruffled Misaki's head. "It's not-"

Misaki slapped his hand away, and got off the couch and back to his room, shutting the door. "Mi-Misaki...?" Following him into the room, he found Misaki back under the covers in fetal position. "Misaki?"

He paused as he heard Misaki talking to himself. "I'll... I'll be a good boy..."

Takahiro's brow furrowed. "M-Misaki...?"

Misaki stiffened a bit in bed before trying to reassure Takahiro. "Ah-Uh... I'm going to sleep Nii-chan, don't worry!"

"I.. I don't think they'll mind if you wait up, so it's okay to stay up..."

"No, it's alright. They'll be able to sleep faster and get better when they get home if I'm not up and being loud-"

"Misaki, it's not your fault-"

"IT IS!" Takahiro's eyes widened comically at the outburst. "I.. I'm going to sleep Nii-chan! Good night!"

* * *

Takahiro eyed a strangely quiet Misaki as they ate breakfast, glancing away occasionally to see his parents watching Misaki as well, worry plastered on their faces.

He told them about how Misaki acted last night before Misaki woke up for breakfast; the boy obviously felt guilty about the car accident.

"Ah Misaki, do you want to see your presents?" asked their mother, trying to get her youngest to cheer up.

Thinking he was going to get back to normal, they ended up cringing when Misaki abruptly excused himself and ran into his room, slamming the door shut.

**Misaki POV:**

If I didn't yell at them to get me presents, they wouldn't have gotten hurt.

All my fault...

I... I'm happy they still got me them though, but that's bad isn't it?! They got hurt for that and I feel happy for the presents... Should I say I don't want the presents anymore? Should I say 'no'...?

But... but if I say no to them, I'll seem like I'm ungrateful, but I'm not!

I'm grateful... thankful... I really am.

I.. I am not smart like Nii-chan, and I look kind of girly... but I'll try my best-

I'll be a good kid from now on.

I won't complain, or be selfish anymore.

Just as long as they don't get hurt, because of me.

* * *

Akihiko waited at the front of the school for Takahiro; when said person showed up, he smiled brightly and went over.

"Good morning, Takahiro."

Seeming to be distracted by some thoughts, Takahiro shook his head some and smiled at him. "Ah, good morning."

"What's wrong? Are your parents well?"

"Ah yeah! But now it's Misaki..."

"Did he get even more sick?"

"No, he... feels guilty," Takahiro looked off to the side, "He thinks the accident is all his fault, and now he only answers when he's asked, and he doesn't ask for anything- it's so...", he paused, "It just so wrong. Misaki's normally smiling, and trying to be funny..." he sighed, "I just want him to go back to normal."

Akihiko's heart ached at the saddened expression on his friends face. But then, for a moment, Takahiro got an idea.

Takahiro turned to him and smiled. "Do you want to meet him?"

Akihiko looked at him in surprise. "Who?"

"Misaki of course! Maybe, if he gets a different perspective from someone outside our family on the accident, he'll stop feeling guilty. You know it's not his fault, so maybe it can work. And you don't have a little brother and you yourself are a little brother, right? This is a perfect opportunity for you to get to know him!"

"But Takahiro-"

"Please, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko sighed, giving in. "Okay-"

"Yes! Thank you! After school, okay?" Akihiko nodded in confirmation. After Takahiro said his thanks and ran off to first period, Akihiko gave a small smile and muttered softly, "The things I do for the one I love."

* * *

"Did you get the okay?" asked Takahiro as Akihiko waved off Tanaka and the car to follow him.

"Yeah."

As they walked to the Takahashi residence, Akihiko couldn't help but feel nervous; this is the first time he's going to Takahiro's house. Deciding since he was going to meet Misaki, Akihiko began to ask some questions.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, he's eight."

"Really?" He couldn't help but be slightly surprised at the ten year difference.

"Yes. He also likes that mecha anime that's been going on now."

"I see. How about with your parents?"

"Well, I guess I could say I'm closer to my father while Misaki is closer to mother," he gave a small smile, "This is kind of out of the blue, but how many guys do you know are named Misaki?"

"Isn't that generally a girl's name?"

"Yeah... They kind of expected a girl..."

"But they still named him Misaki, is that okay?"

"Well, it kind of stuck; when he was still in the womb, everyone called him Misaki thinking he was going to be a girl..."

"...Does he get bullied?"

"What?! Of course not! Just to tell you, he's quite popular among the girls in his class."

"I can only imagine," Akihiko said, laughing at the end.

* * *

"We're home!" Takahiro called out as they came in, taking off their shoes before entering.

"Welcome back!" said who Akihiko immediately assumed was Misaki. "Mom and Dad are still at work."

"I see," said Takahiro, "Were you okay here by yourself?"

"Of course! No need to get worried." Misaki rounded his eyes to Akihiko. "Is this your friend?"

"This," Takahiro patted Akihiko on the shoulder, "Is Usagi-san!"

"...Usagi?" said Misaki, cocking his head to the side.

Akihiko looked down at him. "Usami Akihiko. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh," Misaki understood now, "Nice to meet you, Usag.. Usami-san! Um, you're Nii-chan's best friend, right?"

"Yes."

_"Ring!"_ Takahiro excused himself to get the phone.

Looking down at the eight year old, Akihiko examined Misaki. "You're not like what I expected."

"Oh yeah..." Misaki said, looking down sort of dejectedly, "Mom and Dad wanted a girl."

Akihiko stiffened. "No, I didn't mean it like that-"

Misaki gave him a shake of the head. "No, it's okay. I get it a lot. I'm not really smart either..."

Suddenly Takahiro came in, looking excited. "That was the place I interviewed for. I got the job! They want me to come see them right away." Seeing as he was going to graduate, Takahiro had gone ahead to prepare himself for after graduation and getting into the university he's always wanted to go to.

"That's great," said Akihiko, smiling.

"Yeah! But..." Misaki faltered a bit, "That means you have to go now, right?"

Takahiro paused a bit, "Oh, yeah..."

"Ah, don't worry Nii-chan! I can stay here by myself!"

"No... that won't do..."

"I can watch him," Akihiko found himself saying.

* * *

**Okay, chapter one done!**

**How did I do? Considering they're younger...**

**Typing this at 3 in the morning, there are bound to be mistakes lurking. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**I want to try and update more, but my dad took our laptop on his trip so here I am on the family computer on a school night. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I was really surprised!**

**And answering a reviewer's question: Yes, they will get older... you will see their older selves, in a different situation of course, since Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi didn't die. **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own my OC...**

* * *

Akihiko sat on the couch after Takahiro left; occasionally looking over at Misaki sitting next to him doing some homework.

_This shouldn't be hard_, Akihiko thought, _Just until the parents come home._

"Um... Usami-san?"

"Hmm?"

Misaki figeted a bit with his pencil, "Why does Nii-chan call you Usagi-san?"

"Oh, that's... between friends; only he can call me that."

"Oh," Misaki was disappointed with the lack of response, "Okay."

"What?"

"I kind of wish I had a friend like that too. Nii-chan talks about you a lot."

Akihiko couldn't help but be a little excited. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're his best friend."

"Ahh... yes." Akihiko turned away slightly and frowned, holding back a tiny heartbreak. "We are... just the best of friends."

After a few seconds of not hearing a response from Misaki, he turned and froze, coming in direct contact with the greenest eyes he as ever seen. For a split second his heart raced, and he backed up slightly considering that he's sitting towards the end of the couch. "What is it?" _What was that?_ he thought, referring to his split second racing heart.

"You're sad," the boy simply said, continuing to stare at Akihiko. Cocking his head to the side, he frowned. "Nii-chan isn't mean, so what's wrong?"

Akihiko looked away, "It has nothing to do with you."

Misaki quieted thoughtfully before replying to him, eyes brightening as he thought of something he considered brilliant. "Then... since it has nothing to do with me, you can tell me and I won't tell anyone! How's that? You can tell me anything, Usami-san!" He wanted to be of help for at least something.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"But you look like you want to say a lot of things! If you tell me, who doesn't really know anything about you, it'll be like talking to the wind you can vent to! Mommy talks to me sometimes when something annoys her, and I listen. Sometimes she doesn't even notice I'm there listening, but I don't tell anyone what she says."

"I see..." He paused for a moment, trying to think of ways to get out of this without making Misaki upset. He felt it unnecessary to vent his feelings to another person now when he could already do that with his writings, especially if it's his crush's younger brother.

"...You hate him, then?" Misaki asked, watching for his reaction. To his surprise, Akihiko whipped his head towards him so fast he could feel a slight breeze.

"I would never hate Takahiro!" Akihiko declared loudly, glaring at Misaki, who, frightened at first at the intensity, but then smiled a little bit.

"Then you like him, right?" Seeming like he hit the right target at Akihiko flinching as he said it, he continued. "You totally like him. Don't worry, I won't tell."

* * *

Akihiko sighed as he walked into the gates leading to the mansion, but smiled slightly; tomorrow he was to go over to Takahiro's again.

_Thank you, Misaki,_ he thought, _Because of you, I can see him even more often._

Flashback:

Misaki gripped onto Akihiko's shirt as his mother beckoned him to get his stuff ready so she could take him home. "Are you going to come back tomorrow?" he added, "It'll be lonely since everyone works now."

"Misaki..." said Mrs. Takahashi, feeling slightly guilty that her youngest would be home alone for the most time at this revelation.

Misaki then tugged on Akihiko's shirt once more. "Can't you stay and babysit me again?"

Before Mrs. Takahashi could say anything though, Akihiko smiled and looked at her. "I don't mind. I wouldn't want you guys to stress at work knowing Misaki is alone. I'll watch over him."

Unknown to Mrs. Takahashi, this little plan was concocted by the two, hoping that, at this, Akihiko would get to spend more time with Takahiro, who comes home earlier than them most the time.

And of course she said yes.

Flashback over.

"Eeekkkk!" Hearing the noise, Akihiko paused his thoughts and looked around his forest of a front yard. After walking for a few minutes, he found himself at the tree he used to and occassionally now sleep near when he was little.

At its base, he found a girl, maybe a little bit older than Misaki's age, on the ground wincing, obviously having fallen off a branch. "Tch... it hurts..."

She had dark hair, which seemed pretty long considering her side ponytail on the top left side of her head went down to her elbow; a flower clip on the hair tie keeping it all up. Not quite dark outside yet, he could see that she had blue eyes with some shining depth to it.

"Who are you?" he asked simply, wondering where the heck the girl came from.

"Oh," the girl looked up at him, surprised to see someone. "Hi. Umm..." she looked around awkwardly, having been found on a stranger's property, "Nice yard you have here. ...It has nice trees."

"I see."

"..."

"..." *stare*

"..." *blinks*

"..."

Awkward.

"Umm, I live near here now," the girl managed to say.

"From where?"

"Oh... Grandpa died in a car accident few days ago, so now Papa's going to run his dojo. We've been living back and forth from America and France, but now we're going to live here."

"...Car accident?"

"Yeah. It was raining that day apparently; the couple he crashed into survived though, thank goodness! They had two kids too... It would have been sad if they had died. I mean, Grandpa would always say he'd go out in a crash and bang, so..."

She put up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. "I miss him. But I'm happy for the other people- their kids need them; it's a weird feeling."

"Do... Do you know their name?"

She looked up at him curiously. "Their name? What was it..." she paused in thought, "Ta..Takahashi.. I think?"

"I..I see..."

Seeing the troubled look, she asked him. "Oh, do you know them? Are they alright?"

"They're alright... I'm just surprised..."

"Can you take me to meet them someday?"

"Why?"

"Cause, you know... I want to see the lives my Grandpa exchanged for his, if that even makes any sense. It's not like I'm angry at them or anything like that, I'm just curious. Besides, Grandpa's with Grandma now; he's always been complaining how he missed her stew and stuff like that."

"That's... nice?"

"I know right? Except it isn't my time yet and I know how to cook stew, so I'm good."

Hearing some rustling, Tanaka emerged. "Oh, Sumiko-sama! Your mother is looking for you. Akihiko-sama, welcome home."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the girl, who stood up and faced Akihiko, playfully bowing as if she was meeting a prince.

"I'm Hirakawa Sumiko, twelve years old, nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly, "I hope we can be good friends, Aki-chan!"

* * *

******A life for a life or two, as some people say...**

**Sumiko - means clear child, pure child... something to that effect. The fun thing about naming OC's is finding what their name means.**

**She is twelve for a reason. At first I wanted her to be Misaki's age, but I was like... this.. and that... **

**I had wanted to put her in another story, but this fitted more. Guess who she goes with?**

**Did anyone spot any mistakes? Was I still sort of in-character? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, no one answered my questions, but oh well.**

**Is it because Haru's paired with a girl?! jkjk... **

**But that could be a reason for some... *looks around warily* **

**Nonetheless...**

**Misaki is so cute!**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica! But I do own my OC and her family.**

**There is few cussing, so little.**

**Italics is thoughts.**

* * *

You could say there is a tradition in the Usami household. It involves its two young masters coming down at different times for breakfast, made by the dear butler, Tanaka.

Is that his last name? First name? Affectionate nickname? We will never know.

The boys- men come down at different times because the oldest is beginning to work the family business so has to wake up early, while the younger one wakes up at his best alone because... HE IS NOT A MORNING PERSON!

Ahem... Just don't go on your own without facing the consequences.

So, the oldest, Haruhiko, eats calmly while looking through some papers. Then, moments later, a door slams open rather loudly, and Haruhiko narrows his eyes in annoyance, despite it happening for the past how many years they have lived together as brothers.

It has always been this way, and it's probably never going to change.

"Ne... Is Aki-chan here?"

Haruhiko looked up at the voice, and wondered how the girl managed to get in here. Tanaka comes in from the kitchen. "Ah, Sumiko-sama!" He said surprised, "How did you get in here?"

"Eh, your back door was open," she looked around, "Where's Aki-chan?"

"Ah, you cannot at this moment, he has to go to school soon."

She pouted. "Oh..." Then she spotted Haruhiko. "Ne... Are you Aki-chan's brother?"

"Yes," said Tanaka, "This is Haruhiko-sama."

"Ohh... Okay," she smiled at him, "I'll call you Haru-chan!"

Haruhiko merely ignored her, continuing to eat and look at his papers.

"Just ignore him," said Akihiko as he walked in, exchanging a glare with his brother.

"Brothers shouldn't do that~ My older brother's with his mama, but when he visits, we get along!"

"Oh, you don't share the same mother?" asked Akihiko, finding to his satisfaction that his brother didn't like them talking while he was trying to read.

She shook her head. "His mama and our papa were out drinking together as friends and then they woke up... You know... But it was alright! They're still good friends! She travels a lot and so does Onii-chan, so we don't really see them much."

"Is that so?"

"Then after a few years Onii-chan was born Papa got married to his soul mate and had me, and then Ai-tan! He just turned seven~ he's so cute!"

As Sumiko began to chatter about her little brother to Akihiko, who thought to himself that she talked to him about her brother just as much as Takahiro, Haruhiko beckoned Tanaka over and spoke with him.

"Who is she?"

"From the Hirakawa family that lives close by; Hirakawa's son came over from America to take over the dojo since he has passed on."

Haruhiko sipped his tea. "I see." Going back to his paper, he tried his best ignore everything around him.

* * *

"Your new neighbor?" asked Misaki as they walked down the path from the gate to the Usami mansion. With permission, and much less persuasion, Misaki was able to stay over until Takahiro was able to pick him up from the Usami mansion for the day.

"Yeah," Akihiko strayed off the path and Misaki followed. "She should be around here; she likes our trees."

"Does she go to school?"

"I don't think so; they did just move here after all."

"Oh-oft!" Akihiko looked back to see Misaki had fallen over a thick root popping up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he picked up the younger boy.

Misaki nodded, and after getting both feet properly on the ground he looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Usami-san!"

Upon seeing the smiling face Akihiko felt his heart being tugged, and slightly blushed. _Crap!_ he thought, turning away, _What the hell was that?!_

Cocking his head to the side, Misaki looked at Akihiko worriedly seeing him seemingly troubled. "What's wrong?"

_So cu- Wait...wait... He's not cute! Maybe, just a littl- n-no! Not at all! Wait, why am I still looking at him?!_ "L-let's just go find her, come on." He turned and quickly went ahead.

"Wait for me!" Misaki called out, running after him.

Like he expected, Akihiko found Sumiko up in the tree... and folding origami.

"You know," he called out to her, "You can do that down here."

"No, don't wanna, Aki-chan!" Then she looked down at them from her origami and saw Misaki. "Oh, hi! I'm Sumiko~" Dropping her paper to the ground, she climbed off the tree and came closer to them.

"Takahashi Misaki! I'm eight years old!"

"Ehh... Takahashi?" she smiled, "You're so cute! I'm twelve."

"Really...?" Misaki looked at her, his head cocked to the side yet again, "Mommy says that when girls turn twelve, they..." He looked at her chest before gesturing to his.

_Is he an idiot?!_ thought shocked Akihiko, who then turned to see Sumiko, her hand to her chin in thought. _She's not going to blow at him, is she?_

"Well, Mi-chan," Sumiko began, her voice grave.

"What?" asked Misaki, honestly wondering why the girl didn't seem to grow the stuff his mother was talking about; his mother had also told him that girls needed it, so he was worried for the girl. _What if it's that thing Nii-chan was talking about from his text-book? A health defect? She'll have to go the hospital!_

"You see, good things come to those who wait."

"..." Akihiko just stared dumbfounded at them as Sumiko smiled happily at Misaki, who thought about how to answer.

After some thoughtful silence, Misaki smiled in understanding. "That's great! So you don't have to go to the hospital!"

"I know, right? That also goes for our height too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have to drink a lot of milk and sleep. As they say, 'A child who sleeps well, grows well.'"

"Oooh, I- I see! I'll try my best!"

"Me too!" They shook hands at their unspoken promise to grow well together.

Akihiko continued to watch their interaction, contemplating on how he came to somehow be a caretaker for the two idiots.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**...And little did he know, he is going to fall in love with the idiot boy in a few years. XD **

**Soon, we'll meet Isaka and later Hiroki! **

**Any thoughts or grammar concerns? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! **

**Time to meet Hiroki! I said Isaka and then Hiroki, but whatever! Plans change!**

**You know, Micchan can't be there all the time with Aki-chan, you know? No matter how much I wish... But in this setting, he's still a tiny boy who stays with his parents and brother.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica! **

**Thoughts is in italics. **

* * *

A continuation of last time~

Misaki held up his origami hat to Sumiko for approval. They were now sitting at the foot of the tree doing origami, with Akihiko casually writing in his notebook.

"So, Micchan," began Sumiko, "What's school like for you?"

Misaki looked at her in surprise. "You don't know, Sumiko-san?"

She lightly flicked him. "That's Sumiko-chan to you. Or just Sumiko- no... Just call me Succhan, like how I call you Micchan. And yes, I don't know; I've always been homeschooled."

"Why?"

Mama doesn't really have many friends since we moved back and forth a lot, so Ai-tan and I just stayed with her so she wouldn't be lonely. We didn't mind though, we learned faster from watching people and training with Papa. School seems kind of boring from what I watched on TV, but what do you think of it?"

"School is fun! Especially when we have arguments over whether the people like Santa Claus is real or not!" he looked over at Akihiko, "What about you, Usami-san?"

Not looking over at them, he answers. "I'm with Sumiko."

"What, really?" says Misaki in another surprise moment. Before he could say more, they hear someone coming towards them.

"Oy," they all heard someone calling, "Akihiko, are you here?"

Akihiko looked up towards the voice. "Over here, Hiroki."

* * *

"Whoa, you're Kamijou-chan's kid!" Sumiko giggled when Hiroki went to them, "When you were a kid you were so cute! Ah," she looked at Akihiko, "You were cute too, Aki-chan!" Meanwhile, Misaki was trying to imagine Akihiko as a kid, but to no avail.

"What?!" yelled an embarrassed, furious Hiroki.

"Mama, Ai-tan, and I visited your Mama, and she showed us pictures! Aki-chan was in some of them too since you guys are friends. Don't be mad at your Mama though, okay Hicchan? She was just being a doting Mama."

While Sumiko conversed with a flustered Hiroki, Misaki went up and sat next to Akihiko.

"Usami-san, what are you writing?"

"It's something you wouldn't understand yet. "

"Oh... So it's one of those "Adult stuff"? Cause Daddy and Mommy say that to me when I ask them why they make weird noises sometimes at night."

Akihiko frowned; he was so not in the mood to hear that about someone's parents. Closing his notebook together, he looked over at Misaki, having that strange feeling in his chest again. _Why? _

Misaki looked up at Akihiko, wondering why he was staring at him. Did he have something on his face? "Usami-san?" After receiving no response he poked the older boy's cheeks, and after feeling the coldness of Akihiko's cheeks, put both his hands on each side. "You're really cold!"

Coming back to reality from thinking, the first thing Akihiko saw was Misaki, and upon feeling his warm hands on his cheeks, he blushed, unseen to Misaki as his hands were still on his cheeks. "Whoa, now they're warm! How'd you do that?!"

* * *

Sumiko watched as Hiroki looked over to Akihiko and the boy when heard the boy's exclamation. Seeing the shocked expression on Akihiko's face completely erased his earlier fluster.

"Who's that kid?" he asked her.

"Miccha- I mean, Misaki. Takahashi Misaki." _Man, i almost went over the border of complete informality again... _she thought, _But nicknames make you feel so much closer with them..._

"Takahiro's brother?"

"Um, yeah. What's he like, Hicchan?" _I hope I get to see him before Micchan leaves..._

Hiroki regarded her carefully before saying, "He's nice."

"And pretty dense," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, how so?" asked Sumiko, who heard him, "Is it one of those unrequited love things? He doesn't notice that you like him?"

"Wha-? I don't like him!"

"Oh, okay." _Someone else then?_

"Really, I don't!"

"Okay."

"Really! I... I.."

"Hicchan, I get it..." she sweatdropped, laughing a bit, "Please, calm down..."

_I hope Hicchan finds someone calm enough for him in the future, for his sake..._

* * *

**I'll just stop here! And continue later. Sorry it seems so short, school work load is heard for me... **

**Eh, Hiroki felt so OOC for a bit there... **

**Should I make Akihiko realize his feelings sooner? I just don't know yet... **

**What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS. I just thought of something awesome! Well, to me anyway. **

**You'll see it later. Like, when they're pre-teen later. **

**After all, this is an AU... hehehe... **

**Sorry, *sighs* I just feel so excited. **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**OKAY, guys... please read this chapter and answer my question at the end!**

**Why? Because...**

***slams hand on the wall* I want you to!**

***pauses... then takes hand off wall and touches it gently, holding back tears* **

**I just hit that too hard, I.. I'm not as assertive as Akihiko... or as strong...**

* * *

Geez, everyone's gone today..."

...

Sumiko found herself once again on the Usami property. Climbing up what seemed to be the tallest tree she settled herself on a sturdy branch and sat in silence.

...For only a second.

"Man, everybody's busy today!" She hugged the part of the tree supporting the branch for comfort, "Even Tanaka-kun! And the maids only pop up when you need them, I don't even know where they are coming from..."

Her voice lowered. "And Ai-tan too, wanting to go to school," She looked out into the distance, "Mama's getting new friends and hanging out with them, so she's not that lonely anymore..."

She sighed. "Maybe I should just go to school too..." She thought a bit more, "Or stay home, make covers of songs, and post them on the internet and make internet friends..."

She thought even more, "Or continue that doujinshi like Onii-chan wanted me to..."

Suddenly, she hears a man calling out to her, "Hey, Kodama-tan!"*

"Eh...?" She looked down to see a man who looked about Haruhiko's age, with dark brown hair and close to dark blue eyes. With him was another man who looked slightly older, with lighter hair and brown eyes, which looked a tad worried because she seemed so up high in the tree. "I'm not a tree spirit*, mister!" She yelled back to him.

* * *

Haruhiko walked alongside his father as they headed to another meeting. Excusing himself to the bathroom before the other meeting, Fuyuhiko waited for his son's return.

*ring, ring* He looked to see that Haruhiko left his phone next to him, and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Usami-san? Where's Haruhiko?" asked Ryuuichirou on the other line.

"In the bathroom."

"Oh... Well I just wanted to ask him why there's a young Kodama-tan on your property."

"Kodama?"

"She won't get down unless I get proof that I'm friends with Haruhiko since Akihiko's at school."

"Oh?"

"She's pretty up high, and now Asahina won't stop nagging at her." To make his point, Ryuuichirou faced his phone at them, and Fuyuhiko can hear the distinct voice Kaoru and a voice belonging to a young girl:

"Please get down!"

No, it's fine! I'm in that phase of life where I don't have to listen to strangers who don't know me!"

"That doesn't matter! You could fall and get hurt!"

"I have always been climbing trees ever since I was young! I'm practically a veteran tree climber now!" Haruhiko chuckled at hearing this.

Then he heard Ryuuichirou speak. "How old are you? Ten?"

"I'm twelve!" yelled the girl. There is a pause for a few seconds, and then Fuyuhiko hears Ryuuichirou's muffled laughing and Kaoru scolding him. Then he hears the girl again. "I really am twelve! Don't judge the chest size, geez! Good things come to those who wait!"

Ryuuichirou continued to laugh. "Yes, Kodama-tan, you keep telling yourself that!"

"Just you wait and see!"

Around this time, Haruhiko comes back to see his father on his phone. Seeing his son come, Fuyuhiko gives back his phone, an amused expression on his face. Frowning at the face, He answers talks into his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Haruhiko, tell Kodama-tan to get off the tree," ordered Ryuuichirou.

* * *

"Hey, are you Micchan?"

School was over, and Misaki found himself waiting for Akihiko and Takahiro to come by and pick him up. Now, as he waited, a boy his age came up to him. "Micchan?" Misaki repeated questionably.

The boy reminded him faintly of Sumiko, but had darker hair compared to Sumiko's dark brown. It was short and layered, his bangs framing the sides of his face. His blue eyes had less of a shine, and regarded Misaki carefully.

"Are you Ai-tan?" asked Misaki, remembering the name when Sumiko brought it up.

"Call me Aito. Ane-ue only calls me that. What's your name, formally? Ane-ue didn't say your full name."

"Ta-takahashi Misaki." _He talks so grown up like! _Misaki thought, impressed by the boy's speech.

"I'm Hirakawa Aito, nice to meet you. Thanks for being her friend; you see, she's not really good with people her age. It's either an older person or a younger person for her. She can't really relate to those her age very well, except for her friends on the internet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. She's smarter than most people, so Mother and Father let her stay home."

"What about you? Are you attending school here?"

"I'm almost as smart, but I wanted to go to school; They went ahead and put me in the year ahead, so I'm in 3rd grade."

"Just like me!" Exclaimed Misaki, "Did you start today?"

"Oh no, I just completed enrollment. I start tomorrow."

* * *

Akihiko lost himself in his thoughts as Takahiro and him walked towards Misaki's school.

All throughout school, all he could think about was the other day when Misaki touched both if his cheeks.

_He was so warm. Can someone be that warm?_ he thought, before wondering why his heart was beating erratically.

"Usagi-san? Are you okay?"

Akihiko gave a shake of his head. "I'm fine."

Takahiro chuckled. "Really? It kind of looks like you're in love. Are you wondering whether you should confess or not?"

Akihiko froze. "What did you say?"

Takahiro looked at him questionably. "It looks like you're in love...? That part?"

Akihiko began to panic silently; if even Takahiro notices, then it must be...

"Oh, it seems like Misaki made a new friend." Akihiko looked up when Takahiro said that, and found himself slightly angry and confused as he saw Misaki talking animatedly with his new friend.

* * *

**Question guys, can you give me some feedback on Sumiko? Do you still want Sumi-senpai in here, or is this 'Sumi' okay enough? Haha, get it? **

**...Nevermind. I just made the connection now. *facepalms***

**I thought Sumiko was a pretty name for her, when I looked it up. Then later, I remember Sumi-senpai...**

**Aito means affection, something close to that.**

**I am just so chatty today. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! It's been a while, huh? **

**I just graduated! And at Proj. Grad., I won many times at Bingo, I was so happy cause I never really win anything. :') **

**...A turning point in my life. Is this a sign?!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it enough to review.**

**Reading it through though, I feel like my writing hasn't improved... Gah.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Sumiko and her family.**

**Ane-ue is a respectful term of older sister.**

* * *

Walking to Akihiko's house to get back a book was a normal thing with Hiroki; and if the young master isn't home, he'll just wait.

But if he's with that Takahashi, he'll just linger for only a moment-

"GET DOWN HERE, KO-DA-MA-TAN!" _What the hell is with that yelling? _wondered Hiroki.

"Don't scream! And my name is SU-MI-KO! And I don't want to!" As she said this, Hiroki walked over to where he saw the girl up in the tree, and the neighbor that was next door to the Usami's, Isaka Ryuuichirou.

Evidently, it has been going on for a while now, and for the first time in Hiroki's life, he sees that Ryuuichirou's playmate Asahina Kaoru looked faintly frustrated. For Hiroki, that guy had the best poker face ever, so it was surprising.

Seeing Hiroki from the tree, Sumiko waved at him. "Hey, Hicchan! Look at how high I am!"

"Please tell her to get off," pleaded Kaoru, "It's dangerous for a young child to be up so high."

Sighing, Hiroki looked up at Sumiko. "These are your other neighbors, they live next to Akihiko. Can you please get down?"

"Yes, can you please get down?" A new voice added. Hiroki turned to see that Akihiko's annoying brother has come home.

"Whoa, you're finally here, Haruhiko; you know it's been like hours, right?," commented Ryuuichirou, while Kaoru gave a greeting; but it went unnoticed as Haruhiko glared at Sumiko.

_And you spent it here?! Don't you have work?!_ thought Hiroki.

"Get down."

Sumiko smiled and watched him with amused eyes. "What are the magic words, Haru-chan?"

His glare narrowed, frustrated with the girl who seemed to not be intimidated by him. Suddenly, a cell phone rang from Sumiko's pocket and she picked up and looked at it. After a few moments, she climbed down flawlessly, much to the surprise of the men.

She came up to them. "It was nice meeting you, Ryuu-tan, Kaoru-kun."

"Eh?!" exclaimed Hiroki, "You knew who they were?" He was so confused as he came late to the situation.

"Um, yeah. We met their parents, and they told us about them since they were at work," she said, her lips forming a smile as her eyes twinkled mischievously, "When you meet in a formerly fashion, it's mostly a facade, and that's not fun. So this way, getting to know them better like this is more fun, you know what I mean?"

"No, I don't," replied Hiroki bluntly.

Sumiko bowed apologetically to the men. "Sorry for messing with you guys." And she left, glancing at Haruhiko for a second before departing.

_He beats around the bush way too much, _she thought, looking ahead of her, _Sort of... throws me off. _Smiling, she fastens her pace to meet up with her brother.

_Somehow, I think I made a new friend._

* * *

"Hello," Aito bowed to Takahiro and Akihiko, "I'm Hirakawa Aito."

"Are your parents going to come pick you up?" asked Takahiro, seeing no adult around.

"Ane-ue is going to come," he held up his cell phone, "I just texted her when you guys weren't paying attention."

"He is Succhan's brother," added Misaki, remembering the nickname she had wanted him to call her.

"Oh, that new friend you made earlier? That's great!" said Takahiro, before excitedly throwing Misaki into a conversation of curfews and limitations to where he could go depending on their parents' mood and how good he behaved, not that he misbehaves but just in case.

It was then Akihiko found himself in a staring contest with the almost expressionless young boy who was also put out like him from the conversation between the Takahashi brothers. "Yes?" He said aloud as the staring made him uncomfortable, as if he did something wrong and was supposed to confess. He had nothing to confess to though...

"You... are the young new author scouted by Ryuuichirou-san, I presume? I remember him telling me of your talents at a young age, and now, finally, your genius has been revealed."

"Oh... yes," Akihiko replied, finding himself too impressed by the boy's language.

"I found the man rather interesting with his ability to somehow grasp the most potential of anyone's work; although, his attitude seems to say otherwise, and I'm not really fond of realists, but he is an exception."

"O...kay..." He agreed with Aito, but yet, Ryuuichirou annoyed him with his nosiness...

"Is your next work coming along smoothly? I heard of you still deciding to go to university even though it's obvious that your novels will get you well off, along with your current wealth."

"Yes, and yes. Even if I-"

"AI-TAN~!" Sumiko shouted as she ran towards them, her arms stretched out to hug him as she crashed lovingly onto him. "You're such a grown boy, walking around by yourself! And you even encountered Micchan!" Hugging Misaki next, she felt more people, and looked up to see Akihiko and Takahiro. Smiling, she let go and walked excitedly around Takahiro like a child examining a fascination new to it. "Are you Misaki's big brother?"

Takahiro smiles. "Yes! And you're 'Succhan', right?"

"Yep! Misaki's so lucky he has his big brother around and Aki-chan!"

"Oh thank you! But you know, Usagi-san is also like a brother to us!" Takahiro said proudly, not noticing the saddened look that flickered across Akihiko's face.

Misaki noticed though, and at the height of his emotions, said abruptly, "No he's not!"

Takahiro looked surprised at him. "Misaki?"

Panicking at the fact he felt like he was going into deep trouble, he opened his mouth once more. "I.. I mean, Usami-san is Usami...san. He's your best friend and uh...," he looked away, "You're my only brother, and that's it."

"...I see," Takahiro said in confusion, before having a realization. "I see!" Putting his hands on Misaki's shoulder, he smiled at him, looking like he was trying not to cry of happiness. "You want to spend more time with me!"

"...Eh? Woah!" Misaki said as Takahiro lifted him up onto his shoulders, "What are you doing, Nii-chan?"

Facing Akihiko, Takahiro smiled apologetically, "Sorry Usagi-san, but for the rest of the weekend I'll be spending time with Misaki."

"Wh-what?" Misaki said, looking back and forth between his brother and Akihiko.

"I... realized now with my parents and I working," he glanced at Sumiko and Aito, "Even with having friends, Misaki needs more family time." He smiled at Akihiko, "And maybe later he'll see you as a brother too! Won't that be fun, all of us together? Succhan and Aito-kun too!"

Akihiko just watched, stunned at his oblivious best friend. He looked to Misaki, understanding that the boy was just trying to help him in his own way, and gave him a soft smile. He felt his heart speed up a bit as Misaki blushed a little and mouthed 'sorry'.

_Ah... no way..._ Akihiko thought with his beating chest,_ This is..._

_So foreign compared to my feelings for Takahiro._

"Umm... Aki-chan.." He looked at his side to Sumiko, who pointed ahead of them, "They're leaving; they said bye to you, and they accepted your golden silence as a farewell, and then... yeah." She looked him up and down, "Are you alright? Have a revelation?"

"... I suppose so." Steering his eyes ahead to the retreating brothers, he felt that throb in his chest as he spotted Misaki look back at him worriedly, seeing if he was okay with this. Smiling, Akihiko waved at him, setting off another blush, and Misaki hesitantly waved back before facing forward.

* * *

"Aki-chan, you're so nice," said Sumiko as they walked home together, "In your own way that it sort of backfires on you. Feel free to talk to us, okay? We'll be like the siblings you never had and probably never want. Our older brother doesn't count cause he's not here, and I think you probably won't like him."

"Why is that?"

Aito cut in. "Let us just say, Aki-san, our brother has a personality sort that probably opposes yours. Or maybe, if opposites attract, you'd probably be the best of friends."

"And he's not home?"

Sumiko answered. "No, he's with his mother; they travel continuously. They send us stuff occasionally and it's really fascinating."

"I see."

"Oh yes," began Sumiko, "Why is your brother like that?"

"Like what?"

"Well, he's just... so straight, I guess. He just gets to the point like a dart; it's strange."

Aito looked at his sister. "Only strange to you, Ane-ue."

"Eh... Really?" Maybe then, she should mess with him more.

Seeing the plotting look on her face, Akihiko frowned. "Don't go near him."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Just... Just don't go near him."

"Okay," said the two, although only one of them will actually listen.

* * *

**How was that?**

**We are almost there. To what you may ask, you'll see. **

**Ah, I really want to put Shinobu in here... Aww, a little him would be so cute! And maybe more bratty...**

**But for the Egoist, I have to wait on that until Hiroki is 21 and right now, he's 18-19...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! **

**I have decided that it is time! And that it is Fall-Winter right now. Keep that in mind. Umm... yeah.**

**Italics is thoughts.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Sumiko and her family.**

* * *

"Did you have fun with your family? Aki-san said your brother didn't pick up his phone calls at all." asked Aito as Misaki and him waited for Sumiko to come pick them up from school. Deciding that they would meet up with her instead they began to walk along the sidewalk towards the direction she was to come through.

Pulling his jacket closer together as a gust of wind hit them, Misaki fiddled with a button. "Yeah. We went to the park, and the amusement park... and ate at this really cool restaurant. Sometimes though, Onii-chan kept hugging me at random times."

Aito watched as a lone leaf blew by and chuckled. "Knowing you, you did something worth affection from your brother. Ane-ue does the same thing and I don't even know what I had done. And when our older half brother comes to visit it is even worse."

"Eh, how?"

Misaki watched as Aito's brows furrowed together in remembering the moment. "Well, last year when our family was in America he had come to visit wearing a cat costume pulling a pink wagon with pink cotton all over it asking me to 'Take solace in the warm ride to the Land of Kittenhood' while we were coming out of a restaurant."

"...What?"

"Then Ane-ue rushed at him and threw him against a bench before painfully bending his arms back until she realized who he was. And when she realized who he was, she grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground telling him how embarrassing he was being."

Shock took over all of Misaki's body as he heard this. "Really?! Succhan?"

Aito gave him look holding a sort of respect. "Don't ever underestimate Ane-ue; even she can get embarrassed, especially with our older brother. And you cannot underestimate our older brother either; she just didn't give him a chance to explain and he did not have the time to react properly. They are both strong," he paused slowly and smiled, "I have a lot to learn from them before I take over our Father's work."

"Your brother isn't going to take over? Or Succhan?"

Aito shook his head. "They may be more experienced than I, but they have no desire to take over. They have so many other activities they do well and have passion in, but for me, I want to do what my Father is doing. That is my passion. Even as I get older, it'll still be what I want to do. I am sure of that."

"Wow..." Misaki trailed off, "I wonder what I will do when I get older."

"By all means, take your time. We're still young-" Aito paused as they approached what seemed to be five boys a little older than them standing over someone - "What is happening over there?"

"A-Aito, I don't know if we should get close," said Misaki warily as he stayed strictly behind Aito as he went close.

"If it is bullying Misaki-kun, we can't ignore it. Besides, Ane-ue is near; I can sense it."

Coming closer, they can hear the boys, along with the person they seemed to be bullying:

"Your from that school the rich people go to, so you have cash on you somewhere," said Boy 1.

"Yeah, give it up!" said Boy 2.

"Yeah, yeah!" mimicked Boys 3, 4, and 5.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't actually mean I have money on me, you know that right?" said the person, a boy their age.

"What'd you say?" said Boy 2.

"You're mocking us, aren't you?" said Boy 1.

"I'm serious," said the boy their age, sounding very annoyed, "I don't have any money. Honestly, you guys are idiotic for fifth graders."

"You're asking for it!" said Boy 3, about to punch the boy, before he was abruptly pulled aside by no other than Aito. Misaki strayed behind, hiding behind a bush.

The boy their age looked at Aito in shock before shaking off his grip. "Who are you? Mind your own business!"

"Oh," began Aito, who stared at him expressionlessly, "So you were doing fine spouting insults without thinking about the consequences?"

"!" The boy glared at him, while the bullies regarded Aito warily. "So what? I could have taken them on by myself!"

Hearing that Boy 1 rounded on the annoyed boy. "Really? I'd like to see you try."

"Hey," said Boy 4, and they all looked to see him pulling Misaki out of his hiding place. "We should begin with this one! He's so girly."

"Not my fault..." Misaki trailed off, feeling very discouraged after that insult to his small, growing, manly pride.

Before anything could actually happen, a voice boomed from nearby.

"FOUND THEM~!"

The boys looked towards the voice, and watched as Sumiko ran out of nowhere pulling a wagon full of stacks of colored paper, along with two pairs of worried parents.

"D-Dad!" said Boy 1.

The said 'Dad' looked at the surroundings and glared at his son. "Are you bullying again?!"

"I...I..."

His mother shook her head while the other mother rounded up the other boys. "And I was so worried, then we find you-" she glared at Boy 4 still holding Misaki, "Being mean to your underclassmen! You are supposed to set an example!" She glared again at Boy 4. "And you! Let go of that poor boy!"

* * *

After making sure the younger boys were okay, the parents and their sons, and their son's friends apologized and left, seeing as Sumiko was responsible enough to watch over her brother and his friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Sumiko, seeing Misaki still a bit shaken up.

Aito looked to the boy who still had that annoyed expression on his face. "Apologize to Misaki-kun. If you hadn't spoken up after I aided you, he wouldn't have been targeted."

"What are you talking about? If you didn't just mind your own business, he wouldn't have been targeted at all!"

"Eh..." Sumiko flitted into the conversation, looking at the boy, "First time for me seeing such a boy~ So unapologetic~"

"Excuse me?!"

"All Ai-tan asked was for you to apologize to Micchan. It isn't that hard," She urged Misaki to come closer to her until she was able to nudge him towards the boy, "If they didn't butt in at all you would have been busted; even you can admit that much to yourself, so apologize and say 'Thank you'."

Grumbling to himself for minutes, the boy glared at Misaki. "So-Sorry."

"Can't hear you~" said Sumiko.

Glaring at her more intensely, he said louder, "Sorry! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"I..I forgive you," said Misaki, while Aito nodded.

"Okay, so now that's over," said Sumiko," I guess we'll take you home..." she spotted the tag on the boy's shirt, "Shinobu? Ah," she giggled, "Shicchan!"

"What kind of name is that?! And I can take myself home!" Huffing, the somewhat blond boy stomped away.

* * *

"Ane-ue, what is with the paper?" asked Aito as he gazed at the paper-filled wagon he asked politely to pull for his sister. Misaki looked at it curiously as well, holding Sumiko's hand for security.

"Onii-chan wrote to me asking to make a thousand cranes, make a wish, and then send it to him next year so he can give it to a friend. He also asked me to cause he thought it would be fun for me."

"I see... What do you plan to wish for?"

"I really want to wish for Hicchan, but I can't really word it."

"Well, you have until next year, right?" asked Misaki.

"Yep! Hicchan looks like he needs a... push in the right direction, so I really need to make it count!"

"You know," said Aito, looking behind them, "You can walk right next to us, as how are we supposed to know where you reside, Shinobu-kun?"

"Who asked you?!" said Shinobu, trailing behind them. "I'll tell you when we get there!"

"Eh, but Shicchan, when exactly is it?" asked Sumiko, looking up at the red-orange sky, "Misaki has to be home before it gets dark and his parents and brother are out working late today. If Aki-chan were here it'd be safer, but he's out being forced to learn the ropes of being an author at events with Ryuu-tan, so..."

Shinobu couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Just a little. "We-well, what about you guys?"

"We have cell phones," they said in sync, "And we can defend ourselves."

"Tch."

"Why don't you guys come train with me?" asked Sumiko, "I can at least teach you two how to stand your ground and defend yourself."

"Really?" said Misaki excitedly while Shinobu scoffed.

Aito gave him a small glare at the sort of disrespect the boy was giving to his sister. "At least enough to actually give your pointless words an actual point. You have no right to brush her words off."

"Hmph." Suddenly, he found himself down on the ground with his arms tight behind his back, and turned his head to see Sumiko looked down at him mischievously smiling. Then she let him go to hold hands with an awed Misaki again, leaving himself to rub his arms and glare at Aito, who glared back.

"Hehe, you two are going to be the best of friends~" Sumiko said, bringing out her cell phone while Misaki looked between them, wondering what he could do to lessen the atmosphere, but to no avail.

"We are obviously incompatible, Ane-ue," said Aito at the same time Shinobu said, "We are not!"

* * *

"So then what happened?" Takahiro asked his little brother as he dried his hair after a shower. Their parents were still out working, but it was fine as long as someone older was home with Misaki.

"Then this lady that was Shinobu's older sister came by because she was walking home and took him. So we ended up here. Shinobu said that he wants to learn, so we'll see him tomorrow."

"It's nice you made a new friend, but be careful around him." Takahiro looked worriedly at him. "Are you sure you want to learn?"

Misaki nodded. "I don't want to get beat up like I almost was."

"If only I didn't have to work late you wouldn't have to be in this mess."

"I-It's not your fault, Nii-chan! It was those boys."

Takahiro sighed. "Well, it was a good thing the parents came and apprehended them." He hugged his brother close.

"Nii-chan! You're hugging too tight!"

* * *

Akihiko sighed as he walked into his room in relief. "Finally done with all that..." He laid himself on his bed, relaxing his body. Why do authors have to do so much for other people at events? His jaw wanted to break from all the fake smile exercises he had to do.

Ryuuichirou was such a slave driver... But he did get the job done right, that's for sure.

'Ding!'

"Hmm?" He looked at his cell phone and opened it.

_How the did she get my number? _thought Akihiko. Opening the file she sent him along with her long text of what happened with Misaki, was a picture of Misaki warily watching the glare stand-off between Aito and Shinobu next to the wagon.

"Misaki," Akihiko simply said out loud, his head against his pillow as he shut his cell phone tight and looked up at the ceililng, before softly smiling as he realized why he felt happy. "Misaki."

* * *

Hiroki sneezed once more, hoping that he wasn't catching a cold.

Drying his head with his towel he went about his room getting ready for tomorrow.

'Ding!'

"What?" He said as he picked up his cell phone and opened it.

_How the hell did she get my number?_

"What does she mean by that?" He said after a while, before shutting his phone and heading to bed, not bothering to text back.

...He really did not know what was going on behind the mind of that girl.

What he received was a picture of a black wired wagon with a variety of colorful stacks of origami paper on it, and a text saying, "You can count on me!"

* * *

What do you think? Was Shinobu... okay?

It's like 3AM right now, and I...

I just... *rubs head for comfort*

I'm debating Sumiko's wish choices for Hiroki; I'm stuck between

1. "I wish for Hicchan to have a wonderful encounter"

2. "I hope Hicchan finds his happiness soon, no strings attached"

and 3. When the time comes, I'll think of a new one.

...Yeah, I think I'm going with 3... ~(TTwTT)~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I just had to do this chapter. This takes place after 6 and before 7, when Misaki spends time with his family, and the Usami and Hirakawa families are... What are they doing? XD**

**Warning: language...?**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I own Sumiko and her family.**

* * *

Knocking on his sister's door, Aito peered into the navy blue room, posters and pictures on one side of the wall. On that other side, Aito's left, was Sumiko's bed in the corner closest to him, with her desk and computer equipment in front of it. Watching his Sumiko sitting and staring intensely at the screen, clicking her mouse away, he asks, "Ane-ue, what are you doing?"

"Going against this guy named Kiku online. Gah! Ha, Kiku-chi, your Enchanted Samurai will do no damage to my Celestial Nymph!"

Aito sighed, seeing as his sister was absorbed with her online fun, he had nothing to do for the day. He had taken a break from training, maybe he should go train again now...?

Hearing him sigh, she pouted a bit, and lost on purpose. Telling her friend she'll get him back later, she took off her headset to walk over to her little brother and hug him affectionately. "Okay, I'm free! What do you want to do?"

He frowned a bit at his sister. "You really didn't have to stop playing."

"No, it's fine~ The game will always be there you know? But you... There probably won't be much time in the future when I can spend time with you."

He smiled. "Thank you, Ane-ue."

"Hehe~ You're smiling!" She ruffled his hair, "Later, that smile will win the heart of a girl who'll fall in love with you very much!"

Really, he loves and respects his sister very much.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Sumiko.

"Maybe... We could go visit Aki-san?"

"Okay! Eh... I wonder how busy he is on the weekend."

Meanwhile...

Misaki looked at his mother from the side as he continued to munch on his taiyaki. Out at the park today, it was quite between cold and warm, and pleasantly comfortable.

While his father and older brother were out to get tickets for something they didn't tell him about yet, it was an opportunity to ask the important question to his mother.

So important that it would decide the fate of Usami-san and his brother.

_'It would be best though if I used me though, cause I don't want Mommy to suspect anything about Nii-chan because he doesn't like Usami-san like Usami-san likes him... maybe...'_

"Umm... Mommy?"

She turned to him, her dark brown hair tied back, and her dark eyes looking curiously at him, wondering what her little one wanted to ask her.

"What if..."

"Yes? What is it Misaki? You can ask me anything," she said, before drinking from her water bottle.

"What if I was gay?"

Cue the spit take.

* * *

Before Sumiko and Aito could knock the door to the grand Usami household, it slammed open in their faces and Ryuuichirou went past them, looking very angry. Turning back to the house, he shouted, "Practice is either tomorrow or Monday, so make up you damn mind, Akihiko!" Noticing Sumiko and Aito, he went to a fake smile, "Hi, how are you guys?"

"No need to hide it, Ryuu-tan," said Sumiko, smiling at him.

His face instantly frowned as he dropped his smile. "That guy is seriously pissing me off."

"What is the matter?" asked Aito.

"He has to train to be presentable to events for his novels and other events. He doesn't want any part of that, but he has no choice. Also, it'll get more fans in if they can see his face. Anyway, I need to head off." Waving them goodbye, he walks off.

"He seems to have a lot on his plate, poor Ryuu-tan."

"Let's just go in, Ane-ue."

As they shut the door behind them, Tanaka greeted them. "Hello, Aito-sama, Sumiko-sama. Akihiko-sama is up in his room."

"Thank you," Aito said, while Sumiko asked, "Where's Haru-chan?"

"Oh," Tanaka said, surprised, "He is up in the study doing paperwork."

"Okay, Thank you~!" She said, pulling Aito with her upstairs.

"Ane-ue," Aito said as they went up the stairs, "We're here to visit Aki-san."

"I know. But then Haru-chan will be alone...Oh," she looked at the door ahead of them, "Is that Aki-chan's room?"

"I think so."

"Hiya! Aki-chan~!" Akihiko looked at the girl who had decided to plop down on his bed, and the boy who politely sat on it afterwards. Shutting his notebook and putting down his pen, he turned the chair he was sitting on facing them. "Why are you guys here?"

Sumiko smiled. "Play with us, Aki-chan!"

"We have come to visit," said Aito. "Are you busy choosing either tomorrow or Monday to train?"

"Ugh," Akihiko frowned, "I don't want to do it. Maybe, I can just write, and they use a cardboard cut-out of me?"

"I don't think that's how it works, Aki-san."

"I can imagine it though," said Sumiko, "A cardboard cut-out sounds fun! Would you like one for Christmas, Aki-chan?"

He looked curiously at her. "You could do that?"

"Hehe, sure. But I'll need a picture of you though. That can wait though, we still have time."

_'Ane-ue is going to do something strange... again,'_ thought Aito, smiling at her affectionately.

Noticing it, Akihiko had a thought asked bluntly, "Do you have a sister complex?"

Aito stared at him blankly, thinking he heard it incorrectly. "...Huh?"

"Do you have a sister complex?"

"No~ He doesn't," said Sumiko, "It's more like, I'm that cute cat that does silly things and you can't help but smile at them."

"I see..."

"I assure you, Aki-san," said Aito, who looked worriedly at Akihiko for thinking such a thing, "I do not have a sister complex."

"Okay." '_Is it strange for me to have wanted to use that for material?' _thought Akihiko.

* * *

Misaki patted his mother's back as she recovered, coughing and taking deep breaths.

Frowning, and feeling guilty as he caused his mother slight pain, he decided to back away with the question. "Sorry, Mommy. I won't ask like that anymore. I was just wondering how you feel about it."

Having recovered enough, his mother asked. "Why? Do you have a crush on somebody?"

For some reason, as she said that, Misaki immediately thought of Akihiko, before shaking his head and feeling slightly confused. "No... no. I was just wondering..." he paused to think of something, "I.. I'm friends with a lot of girls, so I thought that maybe I'll end up liking guys and was wondering if... if you would get mad at me and not talk to me anymore..." he trailed off for a while as he began actually feeling saddened by the thoughts.

Mrs. Takahashi looked at him, feeling saddened herself by his saddened face. "Misaki-"

"Ah... cause I know.." Misaki began again, his fingers fumbling with his taiyaki, "You guys wanted a girl... So I thought...but I don't know..." he looked at his mother innocently and wide-eyed, "What if I really do fall in love with a guy?"

He watched as his mother simply stared at him in thought, before breaking down into a soft smile. Misaki cocked his head to the side before spotting tears threatening to leave his mother's eyes.

"Mo-mommy! Don't cry!" He began wiping her tears, "I'm sorry! I-" He stopped as his mother brought him into a hug, "Mommy?"

"Don't... don't apologize, okay? Just..." she sighed, and pulled back, putting him on her lap and looking him in the eyes. "It makes Mommy sad like this."

"Ah, I'm so-" Misaki paused, not knowing what else to say.

She laughed a bit, before smiling sadly at Misaki. "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"If you fall in love with a man... I don't know," she ruffled his hair, "I... When Takahiro was born and growing up, I always wondering what lay ahead of him and what girl he would end up with... and what kind of adorable grandchild I would get... and then we thought that we should get a girl next."

"I'm so-" she put a finger to Misaki's mouth and continued. "Then I ended up getting you and decided to stop there to keep working," she sighed, "It became so busy, then you got kind of bratty when you got sick and it became a bit too much..." Misaki sagged in his posture feeling guilty once more,

"After Takahiro told us why you've acting like this and I-we realized that... we just haven't been in your life as much as we did Takahiro... and well, Takahiro was ten when you were born, so obviously we aren't in your life as much as his..."

She sighed once more, before cradling Misaki's face with both of her hands. "Whatever makes you happy."

She let go and Misaki cocked his head to the side once more, "Mommy?"

"You know, when I think about it, we sort of put most of our wishes on Takahiro, but I know he'll end up in happiness. I just don't know about you Misaki..." She began putting a hand through his hair absentmindedly, "I've seen this one drama where the second child of the family always had bad things put on him, or that everyone liked the oldest one more, all that drama. I don't want that to happen to you, so just... do what ever makes you happy."

"...Are... are you happy with this, Mommy?"

She stared down at her son, and flicked him on the forehead, looking a tad bit annoyed. "It's really hard dealing with you, did you know that? And I don't mean that in a negative way... sort of. You," she begin pinching his cheeks, "for someone so young you only think of others now, don't you? All because of that accident..."

Misaki froze, and stared at her, serious. "You and Daddy almost died! If..." he sniffed, "I-I-if you guys died..."

"Well," his mother started, "I assure you, I'm not dead. And we are not going to speed in the rain anymore, lesson learned."

"Bu-but..." She flicked him again.

"No buts! And to your earlier question-" she grabbed his face again, "You're cute enough to get a guy or get a girl. Just whatever makes you happy, Misaki."

"Whatever makes me happy?"

"Yes. And we forgive you, so stop with the guilt trips. You're making _us_ feel guilty for getting into that accident."

Misaki stared at his mother for along moment, before smiling a little. "O-okay..."

"And," she began again, bringing up her fingers to count, "If you do fall for guy, he has to 1. have a good job, 2. show us that he'll take good care you, 3. be able to take you places, 4. show us he isn't joking around with you, and 5. he has to be good-looking!"

He blinked. "How do I know if he's good-looking?" he asked, wondering what was considered good-looking.

"You'll understand when you get older."

"Mommy, you're really okay with this?"

"Sure. You know," she laughed a bit. "They say you look like me; so I shouldn't be surprised if a guy could fall for you. Or vice-versa."

"Umm... Okay, Mommy."

She ruffled his hair. "And Daddy and I will try our best to spend time with you, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

Sumiko watched as Aito and Akihiko became absorbed with reading this one book Ryuuichirou had bought for him and...

Yes, she felt left out.

She loved books like them, but...

There's that moment in the day where you just don't feel like reading. So, making sure they didn't notice, she left to go to the other side of the house and into the study.

Peeking into the room, she spotted Haruhiko doing paperwork smoothly without breaking a sweat.

Bounding in, she pulled up a stool and went to sit next to him. "Hi, Haru-chan!"

"Akihiko's room is on the other side of the hall."

"I know. Ai-tan's with him."

"..."

"..."

He looked at her. "Do you need something from me?"

"No." She propped her head up with her elbows on the desk and just watched as he continued to work.

"..."

"..."

"If you're here to play, could you please leave to Akihiko's room?"

"But I'm not doing anything, Haru-chan!"

He frowned at her through his mostly monotonous face. "Then why are you in here?"

"'Cause it seemed lonely in here."

After a what seemed like a five minute staring contest and some inner mutual agreement, Haruhiko went back to his work, while Sumiko simply watched.

But what they both didn't realize though, was that a moment like this would become a natural occurrence for the next how many years.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Misaki woke up. All that fun yesterday after the park left him tired.

Rubbing his eyes, he wandered into the kitchen to see his brother and mother cooking. Before asking where his father was, he was picked up and brought into the bathroom. Looking up to see his father after being set down, he said,

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, Misaki. Let's wash your face and get ready for breakfast."

"Oh... okay," he said, still groggy.

As they wiped their faces, Mr. Takahashi began talking, coughing awkwardly. "Um, Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"Your mother told me about yesterday to me last night and," he ruffled his son's messy hair, "I..I agree too. Just be happy."

"Um.. Okay, Daddy!" he said with a smile, not quite noticing the effort it took for his father to say that. Hugging his father, who ended up smiling back, they walked out to go eat breakfast.

* * *

As Haruhiko sat in the dining room for breakfast, he can hear his childhood friend Ryuuichirou yelling at his brother before slaming the front door on his way out.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" He looked up, surprised to see Sumiko sitting a little bit away from him, nibbling on a half piece of toast and holding a letter with the other hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"We already had breakfast, then Aito went training, everyone went out somewhere, and I got bored, so I'm here," she replied, before nibbling on her toast for fun again.

Akihiko stalked into the dining room, not completely out of his wake-up state, but he was sane enough. Seeing Sumiko, he decided to sit across from her. "Good morning, Sumiko."

"Good morning to you too, Aki-chan!"

He spotted the piece of paper. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? Onii-chan sent it to me," she put down the paper, and Akihiko took it to look at it, "He wants me to make a thousand origami cranes within a year."

Reading through the letter, Akihiko said, "But I can see you finishing within months."

"Nah, I'm going to sort it out in the weeks and months to make a year. It'll be interesting. He also wants me to make a wish before sending to him."

"What are you going to wish for?"

"Well-"

"AAAAaaaahhhhhh!" They looked around upon hearing the scream.

"What was that?" asked Sumiko. Haruhiko just simply dismissed it as nothing.

Akihiko looked out the window behind Sumiko. "Sounded like Hiroki."

"Really?"

"Lately, he's been acting strange."

"Maybe his love life?"

"I can't imagine that being his problem, but with that temper of his..."

"Oh? Then I'll make a wish for him then."

"I'm not sure a wish will help his love life."

"Well, things happen. You never know," she looked over at Haruhiko, "What do you think, Haru-chan?"

Haruhiko looked up, hiding the slight surprise that she was asking him such a thing. Ignoring the glare from Akihiko he simply answered, "It might help."

She smiled at him before facing Akihiko. "See, Aki-chan? It's possible."

"Sure," Akihiko answered back, before looking between the two suspiciously. Although, he didn't completely accept the feeling, he couldn't help but feel a sort of... maybe a sibling like affection for the Hirakawa siblings.

And as he didn't trust his brother, he certainly cannot trust a man like him alone with a twelve year old girl, even if she acted a bit older than her age; even if he was almost sure that he probably won't do anything, he couldn't help but worry.

* * *

"Achhhoo-!" Hiroki rubbed his nose before attending to his swollen foot. _'Is someone talking about me?'_ he thought.

He really needed to sort out the books on his book case.

"This time," he muttered, "Heavy books on the bottom, light on top."

* * *

**Poor Hiroki... Don't worry though, happiness will find you soon! **

**Reading back on about the only chapter with a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, this is what I think they would act like. **

**Mrs. Takahashi... for her I attempted a feel for an almost similar feel to how adult Misaki acted like, I figured he would get his quirks from one of his parents. **

**Mr. Takahashi... for him... he is a nice man. He tries to accept many things in life and dotes on his sons from afar as much as a father would. He is the most busy of the parents.**

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, let's get back on the chronological track! Remember, Chapter 8 was held between 6 and 7 and blah, blah...**

**...So now, this chapter is technically after 7... and blahblah blah...**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Sumiko and her family.**

**XD I feel so pumped! 'Cause I have something planned soon, yes, soon for this... hheheehehee...**

***Sighs* I'm happy. **

**Umm... I feel like I should do a age thing... here, from youngest to oldest:**

Shinobu(7-8), Aito(8), Misaki(8-9), Sumiko(12), ?(15), Nowaki(15-16), ?(17), Akihiko (18-19),

Takahiro(18-19), Hiroki(19-20), Haruhiko(20-21), Ryuuichirou(20-22), Kaoru(21-23)

**-When I look at this, I just can't help but wish for dear Nakamura to make a character handbook...**

**-I just don't now about the older guys and their exact ages... but you get the gist. **

* * *

With everyone out for the day, a time for investigation?

An investigation of what, you may wonder, or don't care about?

One may see, since everyone is mostly busy during the weekdays with school, and work, it leaves one girl in her lonesome, finding herself perched on top of her neighbor's tree in the odd hours of the morning and the early afternoon.

Her origami isn't helping her bide time either; she does her day's portion of work within two hours.

And she can't be inside on the computer all the time... no matter how tempting...

Even most of her online friends had something to do outside of their computer time.

So, she decided that this morning after everyone left that she might as well attend school.

Leaving her hair down aside from tying some of the sides back with a white ribbon, her hair went a little past her butt.

Thinking back, looking at the schools themselves rather than looking online seemed like a opportunity to venture around the city.

_'Let's see,'_ she thought, pulling out a list from her messenger bag, _'I'll head to the ones closest to the city...'_

* * *

Meanwhile...

As Misaki sat in his seat in class, Aito decided to seat in the one next to him before class started as everyone else was mostly out and about.

"Aito, do you have other family in Japan?" Misaki realized that, being friends, you must learn more about them, from listening to his brother and Akihiko talk together on the phone; they had talked about so many things...

Aito looked curiously at Misaki. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys came here because your father took over from your grandpa, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Do you also have a aunt or uncle here? Onii-chan said we have some, but they're distant and we hardly meet with them."

"Oh..." Aito thought for a bit. "My grandmother died before grandfather did, they are both gone now; my mother's parents had died abroad a few months before mother had met father at the hospital."

"Why was your mother in the hospital?"

"When she was a child, she tended to get violently ill; one time it had become so horrible that she had to be hospitalized due to her body becoming extremely frail. Around the time my father met her, her body had almost recovered fully until she found out about the news that her parents had passed. She ended up staying bed-ridden and refused to talk to anyone."

"Did she eat though?"

"Only a little bit; but it was enough to worry the doctors. They decided to put her in group discussions with other patients to get her to interact, but she still refused to communicate. After they took her back into her room one day and left her for a while, they came back to find her talking and laughing."

"What was it?"

"It was this patient that has always been on a wheelchair; she was passing by the rooms and ended up talking with my mother. She ended up being our mother's best friend; mother would always tell us some things about her. She was the one who got our parents together before she got killed."

"Why are there so many people who died?!" interjected Misaki, finding himself in a worry whether to tell his friend to stop or keep going.

"I'm really sorry-"

"No," interrupted Misaki, "I'm sorry. It seems sad..."

"I'll stop-"

"No! Keep going," Misaki urged, despite his earlier thought, "I... I want to know what happened..."

"Okay." Seeing as his friend was getting into the storytelling, Aito decided to continue later at lunch seeing that the teacher arrived.

* * *

"Maybe," Sumiko mumbled as she strayed near a tree, "I can take online classes...?"

She only managed to look at two schools before being pursued and scolded by two strangers associated with the school system.

"Huhu...I kind of want to cry-oof," she felt whatever had jumped on her head, and held it in front of her face to see that a little mostly black and white cat had landed on her. "Weh... you're so cute!"

"It...it felt like you came from the sky, so I'll you Sora-chi!" She said happily, and the tiny creature simply meowed in response.

"You look well groomed for a stray cat, but you don't have a collar..." she looked around, "Maybe you're lost?"

"Meow~"

"I'll take that as a yes, but first, I'll get you a ribbon with a bell as a temporary collar for your owner."

"Meow~"

"You're such a nice kitty..."

Many minutes later...

"Is that yummy, Sora-chi?" asked Sumiko as she watched the cat gulf down the food she bought, the bell on its red ribbon tingling as it bobbed up and down to the cat's head as it ate.

"Eh... like this I got distracted from my mission," she said, looking around to see that she was... somewhere.

After making room in her bag she placed Sora inside after it finished eating. "Like this, we won't get in trouble for not having proper identification and a leash on you."

"Meow."

"Okay," she began walking, "Let's walk around."

* * *

Misaki looked to Aito as they cleaned the desks after lunch and recess. "Can you continue?"

"Um..." he glanced to see that the girls cleaning with them are off in their own world, not listening to them and nodded to him, "Okay. Well, my mother's best friend got killed trying to get the ball for the kids playing near the garden. Right when she picked it up a car lost control and it hit her."

"It lost control?!"

Aito nodded. "Mother told us it had to do with the car's brake. The man in the car ended up dying too."

"H...how?!"

"He had pens faceing him at the front of his car, so when he hit her, the pens stabbed at him pretty badly."

"That..." Misaki paused, "What about their parents?"

"Their parents? I don't know about the man, but Sumiko-san's parents are still alive living in Kyoto with their two sons."

"Sumiko-san...?"

"Yes," Aito replied, "Mother named Ane-ue after her. Father named me after his late brother, who died drowning when they were little-Um.. Misaki?"

"Huehuhu... Don't m-mind me," Misaki said, his tears coming out, "It's... just so sad..."

"Please, don't cry," said Aito, awkwardly avoiding the gazes from the girls who seemed to be wondering what he did to make Misaki cry. "They are at peace now," he tried to lighten the mood, "And sometimes Father would joke with Mother that Sumiko-san had reincarnated into Ane-ue or me with our Uncle..."

Misaki sniffed. "Why?"

"Because I don't like any swimming of the sort, and Ane-ue likes climbing and running around a lot, something Sumiko-san really wanted to do but couldn't."

"You don't like to swim?"

"Y-yes..." Aito looked away, "I am not fond of the sport."

"But what about baths or hot springs?"

"Oh, those are fine. I just... can't swim. I can't stand starfish either."

Misaki looked at his friend in surprise. "You don't like starfish? But they're cool!"

"No they are not! They are most disturbing... when they cling on you, or when they move to eat..." he shuddered, "Or when they regenerate upon separation..."

"Really...?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"Me?" Misaki thought for a bit. "I... I don't think I'm afraid of anything... Maybe... I don't like fights."

"Fights?"

Misaki nodded. "I don't like fights. Like last time."

"I am sorry for that, but Shinobu-kun was in trouble."

"I know. But I don't like how they said how girly I was..."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Most of the boys our age look girly, including me."

"Still..."

"OY!" They looked to one of the girls cleaning with them who yelled that.

Aito blinked. "What is it, Yoshida-san?"

She pointed at him, her dark pigtails bouncing as her gray eyes glared at him. "Starfish are awesome!"

"E-excuse me? It was just a matter of my opinion-"

"YOU HEAR ME?! Starfish are AWESOME!"

One of her friends tried to pull her away, "Ushio-chan, some people don't like starfish, like you don't like ducks..."

"But... but...!"

Misaki blinked at her. "What's wrong with ducks?"

She whipped her head at him. "They're evil! And they steal your food when your not paying attention!"

"But why aren't you paying attention to your food in the first place...? Shouldn't you be eating it?"

At this, she was brought down to her hands and knees. "That's... so true. Why didn't I just eat first?!"

"Isn't the conversation becoming more useless like this?" said another girl.

"You're right," said Aito, "Let's just go back to cleaning."

As everyone agreed and when back to their places, Ushio looked to see one of her friends not moving, and giggled when she saw that she was staring at Misaki. "Eh... you like Takahashi?"

Her friend blushed. "He's really nice about everything..."

"Eh... That's okay I guess. As long as it's not the starfish hater..."

"Ushio-chan, he's more afraid of starfish than hate..."

"Still, my chest is hurting thinking about it... how can someone not like starfish?!"

Meanwhile...

Aito inched closer to Misaki. "I think I may have made an enemy with Yoshida-san."

"No, I think she just really likes starfish."

Other meanwhile...

Takahiro looked curiously at his best friend, who seemed to be fuming. "What's wrong Usagi-san?"

Akihiko could swear he felt that someone somewhere just now developed a crush on his Misaki. "I think I have an enemy now..."

"What?! Who?" He looked around, "Are they in class with us?"

* * *

Ryuuichirou paused in his pacing to a meeting as he spotted Sumiko walking and went to talk with her. "Kodama-tan?"

She pouted. "Sumiko's my name, Ryuu-tan!" She looked around, "Where's Kaoru-kun?"

"Oh, he works as my father's secretary so he's not with me."

"Eh...Okay then." She then decided to turn to him for some insight. "I'm deciding which high school to go to."

"So that's why you're out and about. Smart enough for high school huh?," Ryuuichirou gazed around and spotted someone. "What about that guy?"

She looked in his direction. "What guy?"

He pointed. "That awkward looking one- see his uniform? You could try that school."

"You mean the one standing near that sandwich place looking like he's wondering whether to go in or not?"

"Yep. And you can be his friend too cause he looks like a first year in high school."

She became pumped at this. "Okay! Guess I'll go up to him then," she waved farewell, "See you, Ryuu-tan!"

As she approached the boy, she felt Sora shaking up her bag before running out of it. "So-sora-chi?! Where are you go-"

She paused as the cat ran straight to the boy, and excitedly ran up to the him. "You're Sora-chi's owner?!"

"Eh," the boy looked at the cat before becoming a bit flustered. "N-n-no, he's Se-senpai's cat..." At this the boy became a little bit saddened.

"Hold on, why are you getting sad? Did you get into a fight?"

"E-eh.. no. Not a fig-fight..." The boy looked away.

"What? You misunderstand something and hit him?"

"M-maybe..."

"You hit him in the jewels?"

She giggled inwardly as he became red. "N-n-n-n-n-noo! I..I kicked him on the head..."

"Oh..." she looked at his figure, "You can kick pretty good then." Her eyes lighted and she grabbed a hand of his that wasn't holding the cat. "Come train at our dojo!"

"W-w-what...?"

"If you train a bit more, I think you can kick through wood and make dents on stone!"

"N-no! That's scary!"

Sumiko couldn't help but giggle again; this guy had pretty funny expressions. "No, come! Also," she looked at his almost crouched posture, "You seem extremely shy. We could help you get a little spring up your step and be a man!"

"Be a m-man?"

She nodded. "You want to apologize but you're too scared right?"

"N-not exactly..."

She cocked her head curiously. "Did he say something to you that hurt your feelings?"

Apparently, she was right due to the automatic response of him looking at her in shock like 'How did you know that?'.

"Did..." she wondered if she was right about it, "Did you... confess to him or something?"

She watched as he became red again. "Uah...uah..." Looking like he wanted to faint on the spot, she went and dragged him into the sandwich place and set him down in a seat to rest before asking him if he wanted anything to eat, while Sora ended up napping back in her messenger bag.

A little later after recovery and a explanation...

"Eh..." said Sumiko, "So you confessed to him earlier and later when you asked him if he loves you again you said that... he laughed? Minus the part where you wondered whether to go abroad or not?"

"Yes! I..." he became saddened once more, "I think he was playing with my feelings."

"How did he laugh exactly?"

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"I mean," she thought of how to elaborate it more, "Did he full out laugh in your face, or like, laugh like..." She thought for a bit before looking at him and laughing a little at him affectionately at how he was acting in this situation.

"Like that!"

"The second one?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then," she flicked his head, "You misunderstood something!"

"I did?"

She nodded. "And even if you guys ended up breaking up like that, don't let it get you down. It's high school, you know? Not exactly a mature setting to fall in love in."

"Oh... So, like idiots..?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah," she stood up and grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

Out of the place, he looked at her curiously as she pulled him along. "Where?"

"To apologize to your senpai, what else?"

"Meow."

"And to return his cat."

"N.." He stopped and pulled her back. "N-no, I can't..."

"Why?"

"H-he probably hates me now..."

"Well, then isn't better to apologize to him now and get a clean break?"

"..." She watched as he blushed deeply before nodding.

"Exactly. Let's go-" She froze.

"What..?"

"What's-" She can't believe she forgot, "What is your name?"

"Oh," he couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm Onodera Ritsu."

* * *

Aito looked to see that his sister left him a text. Since school ended, they were out of the building and began to walk to where Shinobu attended and then go to the dojo.

"Ane-ue said she would be late."

"Okay."

"Misaki!" They looked up to see Takahiro and Akihiko walking towards them.

"My boss gave us a break because he scheduled a cleaning group to come clean the whole place," said Takahiro, "So I'll be waiting with you until your training is over for today."

"Oh, okay!"

"OY! Starfish hater!" Yelled Ushio and her friend as they walked towards them.

"What is it, Yoshida-san...?"

She pointed at him. "Our war isn't over! Starfish will dominate!"

"No... I'd rather not get involved with this-"

As Aito was in an involuntary argument with the girl, Akihiko watched as the other one shyly approached Misaki and glared slightly at her.

"Ta-Takahashi-san... I-"

"Oh yeah," Misaki brought out a letter from his pocket and handed it to her, frightening Akihiko and exciting Takahiro at the same time, "Watanabe-san, Noe-san wanted me to give this to you at recess."

"O-oh..." She said, taking the letter, while, Akihiko sighed in relief as Takahiro laughed a bit at how nice boy Misaki was.

"Hold on," said Ushio, in the middle of bonking Aito on the head as he blocked her at the front, "Noe from recess who plays soccer Noe?"

Misaki nodded.

"Eh...? That guy hardly says anything to anyone!" She went to pull her friend away, "Come on, Mei, let's go find him!"

"W-wait!" Mei looked back at Misaki, "Th-thank you, Takahashi-san!"

"I have to thank you too, Misaki-kun," said Aito, "I was afraid that I would have to actually fight back to defend my right to not like starfish..."

Takahiro looked at him curiously. "You don't like starfish?"

Aito just looked at him tiredly and began walking. "Misaki-kun, please tell him the reasons as we walk home."

"Okay! You see, Onii-san..."

* * *

"Okay, Ritsu-pyon, follow my lead!"

"What lead exactly...?"

"Okay, here we go!"

"Wait, you didn-"

After Ritsu gave her the directions to the way where his senpai walks home, they rushed there, before finding themselves right behind him, and she came up with a plan while Ritsu became flustered once more and began hiding behind her.

"Excuse me!" Turning around, he looked straight at Ritsu while asking her what she wanted.

"I found your cat while I was near a tree, so," she brought out Sora, "Here's Sora-chi back! I bought him a ribbon and gave him some food, I hope you don't mind..."

"How much was it? I'll pay you back."

"Oh, no. You don't owe me; having to meet Sora-chi was fun!"

He beckoned the cat closer and held it. "Thanks then, for returning Sorata."

"Sorata?! I was so close on the name!" She looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Saga Masamune."

"Ah, then you're Masa-nyan," she said simply.

"...What?"

She nudged Ritsu forward. "He has something to say. Good luck, Ritsu-pyon! See you tomorrow!" She said, before running off.

"Wait..." He froze as he realized he was now left alone with his senpai. "Uhh...I..I..."

He bowed, "I'm sorry for ki-kicking your head!"

"Is that why you've been ignoring me?"

"I... I'm sorry, I-"

"I told you to stop with the apologies."

"I-" he began, before Masamune began pulling him towards his house, "Wah... wait-"

"No one's home, let's go," he simply said, his hand gripping firmly on Ritsu's.

Ritsu looked around as they went, noticing that moment Sorata had disappeared again.

* * *

As Sumiko walked towards the direction of home, she spotted Shinobu and went to him. "Shicchan, how have you been?"

"Fine."

"Are you tired? Want a piggyback ride?"

"I'm too old for-" suddenly he stepped back and looked Sumiko over.

"What, Shicchan?"

"You're hair is very long."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Something's clinging on it."

"Eh...Really?" She reached back and felt around until she grabbed whatever had gone under her hair and found herself facing Sorata again. "Sora-chi?!"

Shinobu pointed at it. "It's a cat."

"Yes. Yes it is. Do you want to pet him?" She asked, putting it into memory that Sorata's a he, not an it.

"No."

* * *

**Don't worry, SIH characters won't be in here as much. Let's just say they'll be in here as much as Shinobu is. Miyagi won't be in here for a long while... Gah...! DX**

**That pen situation, I was playing this video game where we had to save a guy with a pen stuck in his heart within touch of a vital vein... and let's just say it was really hard and somewhat realistically possible and surgically impossible at the same time.**

**Ushio and Mei are just classmates, nothing more. **

**Starfish are so natural, yet unnatural. **

**Akihiko tries from a distance. Gah, I sort of want to skip to the future, but I can't yet. DX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning for this chapter: Shinobu vs. Akihiko. No just kidding; I do find it funny though. Shinobu is really manly in this chapter. XD**

**On the downside, I feel like I can't get the emotions down well... forgive me...**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

At the end of the week, the fun begins!

No, not really.

Misaki and Shinobu sat in Sumiko's room, munching happily on cookies they (mostly Misaki and his mother) had made earlier at the Takahashi residence before the parents (and Takahiro) had to go to work that morning; Shinobu had gone there to play as his parents and sister had stuff to do. And now they were both here.

As they sat here, Sumiko sat at her desk with papers of various kinds for her enrollment in high school. She didn't count on it to be so taxing on her soul, however. Which was why she asked Ritsu to come over and help her, and he was to come in a few moments.

Of course, things seemed to have smoothed down a bit with Ritsu and Masamune. With Ritsu being Ritsu though, Sumiko couldn't help but be worried. For some reason, Ritsu felt like big-little brother to her, no, like a little brother with cute love problems that you just have to help him with.

In the middle of her thoughts, she heard a thump, and turned around from her seat to see that Misaki had flipped Shinobu to the ground; both of them were laughing, so she didn't bother to panic. After they finally learned flipping a few days back, they just did it for fun and practice.

"I bought some drinks," said Aito, walking in with water. After setting it on a safe place on Sumiko's desk, he turned to the other boys. "Let's practice flipping from a higher and lower height in case the possible offender grabs you from either side."

"From the bed or on the stairs?" asked Shinobu.

"The bed. Mother said stairs is a walking and rushing only zone."

"But Ai-tan," said Sumiko, "I slide down the railings and sometimes climb through my window and she doesn't scold me."

"They are not stairs, so it is okay."

"I really want to meet your mom now and ask her questions," said Shinobu.

Aito just blinked and pointed out the door. "She's in the kitchen now bandaging one of the guys at the dojo, Kenji. What ever happens, don't mention anything about ladders."

"Um, okay," he said, going out of the room.

"You're mother sounds really laid back," commented Misaki.

"You think so?" asked Sumiko. "Some things though, like stairs and roadways, she won't let us play around them. That's pretty understandable though."

"Yeah," Misaki agreed, remembering what Aito told him the other day.

"Oh, Misaki-kun," Aito remembered, "Our family is going to go to the hot springs soon. If your family is able to, they can come; we'll be paying for everything though."

"Really?!"

"Hiroki-san said no;Shinobu-kun said yes, but only him, his family are busy with work. We already asked Aki-san and he said yes; Tana-san politely declined though. He said that Haru-san would be going though. So technically, Tana-san and the maids are getting a break... from them."

"That's nice for them too then."

"Yes it is, so remember to tell your family."

"Oka-"

They heard a scream downstairs. Aito rolled his eyes while Sumiko giggled. "Shouldn't have told Shicchan about the ladder thing."

* * *

Shinobu blinked at the Kenji guy as he fainted after he screamed. He certainly didn't expect that to happen.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan," said Tomoe, Sumiko and Aito's mother, as she continued to bandage Kenji, "It's much easier now without him flinching."

"You're welcome, Hirakawa-san," Shinobu said politely.

"You can all me Tomoe."

"Okay, Tomoe-san." After hearing the doorbell, Shinobu went. "I'll go get that."

Tomoe smiled as she finished bandaging Kenji. "I'm so happy Aito made such good friends."

Opening the door, Shinobu found himself face to face with a shy looking guy and a girl that he thought was probably his sister. "So you're..."

"Ah, I'm Onodera Ritsu," said the boy, bowing politely.

Shinobu blinked and did the same. "Takatsuki Shinobu." He then looked to the girl, who also bowed.

"I'm Kohinata An, Ricchan's fiancée."

Looking at the girl for a while with an unimpressed gaze, Shinobu turned and walked up the stairs. "Sumiko's up here."

Going into her room, they found themselves watching as Aito, on the bed, jumped at Misaki, on the floor, who dodged by bending and somersaulting away. Sumiko continued looking at her papers knowing there was nothing to worry about.

Shinobu walked and sat on the bed. "What happened to flipping?"

Aito shrugged. "Dodging is also something important to learn."

"Look!" said Misaki excitedly, still in somersaulting position and moving around like an awkward box, "I can move like this!"

As he moved around almost as fluidly like a rolled dice, Shinobu's eyes lighted. "How far can you move?" he asked, approaching Misaki. Aito stiffened as he watched Shinobu carefully, fearing what the boy planned to do.

"I don't know..." said a clueless Misaki, "I think I can make it out the door..."

"Maybe the stairs too!" Shinobu added excitedly as he rolled Misaki out the door, Ritsu and An moving out of the way.

Aito looked at Ritsu and An frantically for a moment. "Why did you just let them go like that?!"

Without waiting for a reply, Aito went past the two. "Shinobu-kun, no!" Aito shouted, going after them. "No! Don't do it!"

* * *

As Akihiko approached the Hirakawa household, he wondered what Misaki was doing.

Since he had finished most of his work, including the troublesome homework, he decided to go to the Hirakawa residency upon Sumiko requesting that morning to come by and play with them as soon as she was done with her school papers. It should be okay if he was early...

Akihiko couldn't help but be surprised himself when Takahiro reminded him that he didn't like kids. But with Sumiko and Aito acting mature for their age, and Misaki being... Misaki, it was fine with him; that one friend they made though, was a total brat...

"Please, do not go any farther, Shinobu-kun!"

He looked up to see the brat himself;the boy was coming towards him pushing a strange object that seemed like a person, with Aito running after him.

Wait... then where was- Akihiko looked at the object the brat was pushing. "Misaki?"

Shinobu halted as Aito finally managed to get a grip on him, meanwhile, upon hearing Akihiko's voice, Misaki went back to regular form and looked up to see Akihiko and smiled at him. "Hi, Usami-san! Did you see that?! Wasn't it cool?"

Before Akihiko could say anything though, Shinobu jumped playfully on Misaki and held him close. "We should do that again, Misaki!"

"Yeah!"

"Le-" Shinobu stopped as he looked up to see Akihiko glaring at him and glared back in retaliation. _'What did I do?!'_ thought Shinobu, hugging Misaki closer unconsciously.

Akihiko continued to glare, thinking, _'He could have hurt Misaki and yet he touches Misaki so freely?! Thi__s brat...'_

Shinobu seriously wondered what he was doing wrong, and then, he stared back and forth at the side of Misaki's head to Akihiko, and finally made a connection.

_'This guy...'_ he glared at Akihiko once more,_ 'Is a friend-snatcher! He's trying to steal Misaki from me and Aito! He's totally weird if he thinks he can take Misaki!'_

Meanwhile, Misaki and Aito didn't know what to do. Aito looked between them both warily while Misaki was at a total loss. "Should," Misaki began, and they all looked at him, "Should we go back inside...?"

"Yes," Aito agreed, immediately grabbing for Misaki and pulling him away from the strange boy and man, "Let's go."

As all that was happening...

"I'm so sorry!" said a panicked Ritsu, "Should I go after them?"

"It's fine, Ritsu-pyon~" Sumiko said from her desk as she sorts out the papers on her desk, not noticing An was in the room with them and looking at her strangely, "Ai-tan is them, so there's nothing to worry about. How are you and Masa-nyan?"

"...!" Ritsu began panicking, looking frantically from Sumiko to An, who just stared at Sumiko.

Hearing nothing, Sumiko continued. "It's okay to be shy about it, but don't be too shy, silly! Anyway, how's Sora-chi?"

"He... He's fine..."

"That's great!" She got up with her papers and turned around, "Okay, I sorted them out from the ones I finished, but these ones I..." She trailed off upon looking up and seeing An. "Oh, hello."

An held up her posture and presented herself. "I'm Kohinata An, Ricchan's fiancée," she bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah..." She looked over at a guilty looking Ritsu, "Parents are good friends or business?"

He slumped a little as he sat on Sumiko's bed. "Parents are good friends; we've been engaged since childhood."

"So," Sumiko looked between them, "You guys don't really like each other in that way?"

"N-no-"

"I" interrupted An, "I really like Ricchan! So..."

_'Eh...'_ thought Sumiko,_ 'It's like that one drama Aito and I watched with Mama...'_

"Sumiko!" Akihiko said loudly as he entered her room looking angry.

"Aki-chan? What's wrong? You're early..."

He grabbed her and pulled her to her window and pointed out. "That!"

She looked to see Shinobu adorably (to her) attached onto Misaki, his arms hugged around them and moving wherever Misaki was walking. "Eh? What's wrong with that?"

Looking up at Akihiko to see him glaring, and looked back to Shinobu, who noticed their watching and glared back at Akihiko, before hugging Misaki closer and sticking his tongue out at Akihiko. "Ah... I see..."

_'Is this,'_ she thought,_ 'A misunderstanding? 'Cause Shinobu's just being friendly, and it looks like he doesn't like Aki-chan, so he's probably doing that because...'_ "Aki-chan," she began, "I think you misu-" She looked to see him still glaring, and she can almost see the fire blazing in his eyes. _'My words...! They... they can't reach him now.' _Instead she patted his back. "Good luck, Aki-chan..."

After he left seconds later to go outside to the boys upon seeing Shinobu moving his face closer to Misaki's (He tripped a little and leaned closer to Misaki for support), Sumiko looked to Ritsu and An, who simply watched in curiosity. "That's Aki-chan... He can be like that..."

"Aki-chan..?" said Ritsu.

"Oh, sorry. His name is Usami Akihiko, one of my neigh-"

"The Usami Akihiko?!" excitedly interrupted Ritsu.

"Umm yeah," Sumiko replied, watching him amusedly, "I take it you read his book...?"

"Yes!" Ritsu smiled, "Senpai and I read it the other day! We tho" He stopped, looking at An. "I- um...!"

An pouted at him, before looking at the floor. "What's wrong, Ricchan. I want to hear too."

"I...I-"

At this, Sumiko pulled him off the bed and took him away a little to a corner.

"Am I the only one who knows about you and Masa-nyan?!"

"No!" He shook his head frantically. "S..Sorata knows!"

"That's different Ritsu-pyon! We may both be legit witnesses, but I'm the only one they can beat answers out of!"

"They?! Who's 'they'?! Why are they going to beat you?!"

Meanwhile, An watched as the two whispered in a panic off in the corner, and frowned as she went off to her thoughts.

_'That girl... When Ricchan said he was going to her house. He never really goes out to another girl's house so I thought that he probably liked her...'_ She looked up a bit to see Sumiko flick Ritsu on the head a couple of times,_ 'She acts so casual with him and her other friends are very strange...'_

_'It's nice that he made a friend though, but I thought that I was also a sort of friend to him and he would begin to think more than that but he doesn't...'_ she gripped the edge of her skirt, _'That 'Senpai' is probably that person he's loved since middle school, huh? It's not really for me to judge that in particular, but Ritsu seems happier nowadays...'_

_'He never tells me anything though, and even though he just became friends with her she knows already. She also seems very supportive about it too...' _

_'I'm not angry about that though; I mean, I've dated one or two guys in the past year. But I really do love Ricchan... I think I'll still love him in the future. He doesn't feel that way though, and with our engagement, it's really complicated. I want him to tell me things...'_

_'Even though I confessed to him, and keep reminding him of our engagement, it probably should annoy him very much; but it doesn't. He's still nice and polite to me, because that's the type of person he is. I...'_

"A..An-chan!" She looked up to see Ritsu bowing to her, with Sumiko beside him patting his arm to urge him to keep going. "I'm really sorry! I..." He stood straight and looked at her. "I think of you as a sister, so that's why I can't love you like you want me to; but really..."

He smiled at her sadly. "I really do love you though, like a sister though. And," his tone lowered, "It just... I don't want to marry my sister. That would be really weird. I'm sorry, An-chan."

"Ricchan..." her eyes watered a little at the feeling of heartbreak. It hurt a little the first time, but this time...

For some reason, it felt really permanent.

"I... I understand. I'm like your sister right? So I... I'll try my best to... g-get ov..er it..." She wiped some of the tears off her face. "Jus-just give me some time..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Wah..." They looked to see Misaki and Shinobu at the door, who seemed to have heard the conversation. Misaki just simply stared while Shinobu looked at them teary eyed, before actually crying and running back downstairs.

Misaki however, went to sit next to An and patted her head. "It'll be okay. My Mommy told me she didn't meet Daddy until after college, so you have lots of time! She also said crying is good, so cry it all out and feel better again."

An couldn't help but smile a little at the little boy. "Okay, thank you."

* * *

Some two hours later...

"So..." Sumiko inched closer to An while Ritsu was gone using the bathroom. Seeing that their drama was over for the day, they finally finished going over the papers for Sumiko's enrollment. "I have a question..."

"What is it, Sumiko-chan?" After finding out that Sumiko was only twelve from Ritsu really surprised her; and she was more than happy and interested to help Sumiko with school.

Sumiko couldn't help but be curious. "When did your chest start growing..?"

"I think I was 10 when it started..."

"Oh," Sumiko said, putting a hand on her chest, "I feel late somehow..." Like An, her mother had started around that age, why not her...?

"I don't think you need to worry, Sumiko-chan."

"Okay..." _'Yes... Patience is the key...'_

Meanwhile...

Ritsu continued to wander a bit, not being able to find the bathroom. "Where is it?"

Finding himself near the stairs, he went down to see Akihiko sitting with the younger boys on the couch watching a random anime. Trying his best not to lose composure in front of the already awesome author and especially the boys, he asked his best without stuttering. "Do you guys know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh!" Misaki got up and pulled his hand. "I'll show you! I got lost earlier too."

"Ah, thank you!"

After they left and seemed to be out of earshot, Shinobu glared at Akihiko. "This isn't over yet!"

"Is that so?" said Akihiko as he glared back.

Shinobu nudged Aito while continuing to glare. "You too! We have to fight back! The battle begins now!"

"Fight for what exactly?"

"Looks like it's just me then..."

"Wait, fight for what exactly?!" asked Aito, feeling strangely left out. "How can I fight for something I have no knowledge of?"

"It's okay. I'll never know if I'll lose you too, so you just stay safe." Shinobu planned to never really admit it, but they were about his only friends outside of school that he bothered to like, and now he was attached to them. So obviously, he wasn't going to lose them to this guy who, as cool looking as he is, can take them away.

"Safe from what?! I don't understand, Shinobu-kun!"

"Don't worry about it, you're not the one in the line of fire right now."

"Th..the line of fire...?" Aito was officially lost now.

"Listen here!" Shinobu loudly announced to Akihiko, "Misaki's mine!" _'Aito too!'_ he thought, _'When you try and take him away as well!'_

"You..." Akihiko glared daggers into the boy who continued to stay strong against him.

"What are they shouting about?" asked An as she and Sumiko came down the stairs for a drink. "Are they arguing?"

"I can't really tell you the details, but let me tell you that it's a really big misunderstanding."

* * *

**Whew... I hope I got at least some emotions across well. **

**Aito never really had friends his age, so he is very new to it. Especially a combination of friends like Misaki and Shinobu. **

**Sumiko is well aware of Akihiko liking Misaki, from that chapter when she asked him about his revelation when Takahiro took Misaki away for the weekend. **

**Aito does too, he's just confused about the Shinobu vs. Akihiko, that's all. Cause he knows Shinobu just being friendly, but he doesn't understand what Shinobu keeps talking about. He also doesn't want to go against Akihiko in any way either, as Akihiko is sort of a brother to him. **

**For those of you who wondered, Kenji recovered fine and went back to the dojo. Daddy Hirakawa couldn't help but make fun of him though and mentioned step-ladders, which was even worse. **

**Mommy Hirakawa Tomoe happily watches over her kids and their friends when she can, because nowadays, they're all out and about doing different things. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo! A two-chapter Hot Springs time! And bonding moments! And other moments!**

**A chapter after the Hot Springs and after a bonus chapter introducing Egoist, I will skip time.**

**(The bonus takes place in between this and the time skip, when Nowaki meets Hiroki for the first time, but you realize that.) **

**I will skip to 4 years later, when Misaki's 12-13 along with Aito(12) and Shinobu(who is 11-12).**

**Akihiko will be about 22-23, Sumiko 16, Ritsu 19... and so forth. **

**I don't own the works of Nakamura Shungiku, but I do own Sumiko and her family.**

**Warning: I did some research for this and I'm sorry if some things are incorrect, I probably didn't research enough. I also gave the Takahashi parents names. **

* * *

"I can't believe he couldn't make it," said Misaki as Aito and him sat in the seats as they waited along with everyone for the train to Atami.

"It's not Shinobu-kun's fault something suddenly came up; he sounded really upset over the phone," Aito said as he looked around the station, "We'll get him a souvenir."

"Yeah," Misaki said, looking down at his feet. "Oh," he looked up at Aito, "Is Usami-san and his brother not coming?"

"Aki-san... it takes a while for him to adjust waking up, but he'll be here. As for Haru-san," Aito looked a bit away and notioned Misaki to look at some seats away from them, "He's sitting over there with Ane-ue. Did you not see him when you guys arrived and met up with us?"

"Why didn't Usami-san come with them? They're brothers, right?"

"They don't get along- and Haru-san was already up for a while so he just decided to follow us early."

"Oh..." Misaki looked over at them for a while, "Should we go sit with them?"

"I think it's acceptable here- Hm?" Aito pointed to a far distance, "I see Aki-san."

Misaki followed Aito's gesture and watched as Akihiko walked towards them. "Good morning, Usami-san!" he greeted as Akihiko came close.

He was greeted with a hand ruffling his hair. "Good morning, Misaki," he said quietly with a smile and nodding to Aito, before looking around and walking over to where Takahiro and the parents were.

Misaki watched as Akihiko left before shaking his head and lightly blushing, feeling confused at why he was feeling strange.

Aito watched the exchange before thinking to himself that their teenage years will mostly likely be full of interesting turns, and patted Misaki on the back silently.

* * *

"Are you sure your schedule's okay for this?" asked Sumiko, "We're staying two nights," she added.

"It's fine," said Haruhiko, "I brought it with me," gazing to his briefcase that was next to his suitcase.

"You want me to help?" she looked at him with mischievous glint in her eyes. "I can almost copy your signature exactly."

"No," he went to casually glare at his brother, who ignored him, "It'll keep me busy in the room by myself."

She pouted. "No fun~ Are you even going to soak a while?"

"I will. For a _while_."

"Come on, Haru-chan! We're also going to see the shrines and the geisha's dancing!"

"No thank you. I'll be staying in the room."

She gripped a hand on his sleeve. "Then I'll follow you everywhere like a spirit."

"Go ahead...," the side of his lips curved into an extremely small smirk, "Kodama-tan."

"No! Ryuu-tan tainted you!"

"Tainted me? He's my childhood friend."

"Are you trying to imply something?!" She began giving him repetitive weak punches with a hand that wasn't gripping his sleeve.

"Implying what, Kodama-tan?"

"You're a meanie, Haru-chan!"

Haruhiko simply stayed silent, hiding the smallest of smiles at feeling the odd sensation coming through his chest; he never had a person interact with him like this before.

And he found that he liked it very much.

Upon seeing Akihiko walking towards him as his friend went off somewhere- probably the bathroom- he glared as the other glared back. "Akihiko," he simply said, his face frowning.

Akihiko just glared at him in silence before turning to Sumiko. "What happened to those other friends of yours that came the other day?" Haruhiko glared; his brother was clearly just distracting Sumiko from talking with him further.

She stopped her hitting. "Ritsu-pyon and An-chan? They had other things- I didn't tell you that? I thought I did..."

"Perhaps I had forgotten..." he paused for a moment and thought of something before giving her a look, "Did you finish reading what I sent you the other day?"

"Oh...," she glanced far off at Misaki before turning back to him and giggled. "Yes."

"What... What do you think of it?"

"It was cute and a little clichéd but that's fine. I wonder though," now she gave him a look, "How long will they last?" Haruhiko looked between them confusedly- and feeling strangely left out.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Akihiko.

"Not so much as a challenge, but," she patted his arm with a smile, "Good luck, Aki-chan."

After some few seconds, a smile erupted on Akihiko's face as he ruffled her tied up hair. "Thank you," he said, genuinely grateful for her answer.

"You're welcome~" she shooed his hand away and patted her hair cautiously, "And thank _you _for not messing up my hair further; I really don't want to re-tie this _again_."

He chuckled. "Sorry." At seeing Takahiro come back out he ruffled her hair again and walked away.

After patting her hair again she looked at Haruhiko and bent her head over a bit. "It's not bad enough to re-tie, is it?"

He glanced over for a few seconds. "No."

"Yay! That's good."

"...What were you guys talking about?"

After a thoughtful silence, she asked him, "How bad do you not get along with your brother? Truthfully?"

He stayed silent.

"Then," she spoke up, "It wouldn't matter to you, right? Do you really want me to tell you?"

After his moment of thoughtful silence, he answered, "No."

"Okay then," she gripped his sleeve, "Let's get going."

"...Kodama-tan."

"No Kodama-tan!"

"Yes."

"No! Erase that name from your mind!"

* * *

"Can I sit with Misaki-kun?" asked Aito, Misaki and him looking between their mothers.

"I don't mind," Tomoe answered, "You, Kanae-san?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind either." After the boys left to find seats near Akihiko and Takahiro, who were already seated, they heard another voice.

"Mama," said a passing Sumiko with Haruhiko, "I'm sitting with Haru-chan."

"Okay~" Tomoe then looked to Kanae. "Should we sit with our husbands or with each other?"

Kanae looked over at their husbands, and, at seeing her husband Takeshi seeming awed by a story Tomoe's husband Kintarou was telling, she decided. "With each other."

After they seated, Kanae turned to Tomoe. "Aren't you worried about Sumiko-chan sitting with...?"

"Oh, it's fine. I'm more worried for him though."

"?"

* * *

**And the mother bonding begins- and the father bonding!**

**Can you guess what Akihiko and Sumiko were referring to? **


	12. Chapter 12

**2nd Part! I don't know why, but I can easily imagine Takahiro's and Misaki's expressions... especially at the end of this chapter.**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica or Kobato; but I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Akihiko couldn't believe at what he was hearing. After the women and Misaki left to go into the women's hot spring room, and the fathers and Takahiro going to the men's, he turned to the only one he could talk to about this. "Can you please explain it more clearly for me?"

Not quite used to a situation like this, Aito scratches the side of his head unconsciously while staring to the side.

"He became... intimidated...?" He retracts that. "Wait... no he," Aito nods as he says this, agreeing with himself, "He is a growing boy, and there are... things that intimidate us as we come into adult hood. Yes, that is it." He departs quickly from the room to catch up with the others, "Please don't misunderstand anything."

"Intimidate?" Akihiko repeated to himself confused. What did he mean by that? Besides, Misaki has not been acting out of the ordinary. Just a little squirm here and there, especially when they talked about tolerating nakedness- Ah. Akihiko's mouth curves up. How cute, Misaki being shy about such things. But he didn't have to be so intimidated though, with the differences in age, of course they are different sizes...

* * *

Lowering himself until the water was up to his chin, Misaki soaked in the warmth of the water.

"Misaki," he looks at his mother who is speaking to him.

"Hmm?"

"You're always growing, so don't get so scared when you compare your size to the older guys, okay?"

He blushes. "But..."

"If you're worried about teasing Misaki-kun," says Tomoe, "I don't think that will be a problem."

His mother nods. "They won't likely be teasing you, well, maybe Akihiko-kun will." He blushes even more at the mention, and shakes it off in confusion.

Tomoe laughs. "Sumiko will probably take a shot and say how cute you are being."

Misaki looks around curiously, his fluster temporarily forgotten. "Where is Succhan?"

"Her friend Ritsu called her on an emergency."

Kanae looks at her in alarm. "Did someone get hurt?"

Tomoe waves it off with a smile. "Oh no, just some love problems is all."

Leaning back, Kanae sighs. "Oh, young love? Ah, that takes me back..." She looks at a curious and worried Misaki, "I love Daddy, don't worry. It's just fun to look back."

"You know, they say first loves don't last," says Tomoe, "I think that is right and wrong at the same time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," agrees Kanae.

Looking at a curious Misaki, Tomoe says, "Did you know that my husband is my first love and I'm technically his second-first?"

"Ah right..." Kanae says, "You have an older step-son because of that situation..."

Tomoe nods. "Yep~ And turned out for the best, so it's alright!"

"What do you mean?" asks Misaki.

"Well, when they visit, it's so exciting! Everyone would pick fights for fun, and we would talk about the places they had come from," Tomoe explains, "The son and mother combo just love to travel. I have learned so many things from them that made up for my years of being in the hospital. I'm grateful."

"Is your body okay now?" asks Kanae.

"Yes, but I can't climb no longer; Kintarou forbids me from doing so," she sighs, "You fall once and it's like the world is over..."

"He's just afraid of losing you..." says Misaki, remembering what Aito had told him.

"I know, but it's like a lost of trust. I know my limits, and I certainly do not want to die."

"But accidents do happen, you know?" says Kanae, nudging Misaki, "You can only prepare so much to prevent an accident."

"Hmm..." Misaki casts his eyes downward as he takes in the conversation. Seeing that she had to change the atmosphere, Tomoe pokes him playfully.

"Are you in love with any one yet, Misaki-kun?"

He looks up. "? In love?"

She touches his chest. "Is there a person that makes your heart beat faster than normal?"

Blushing he shakes his head. "N-no..." There was no way that he was in love with anyone... maybe.

Kanae then puts her hand on his heart and grins. "That's not what your heart is telling me!" She begins tickling him, with Tomoe laughing and following along. "Now, tell me who it is!"

Laughing, he tries to swim away but to no avail, "N-n-nooo! I'm not telling!"

* * *

Haruhiko frowns as he lifted up a strange wood carving of bear spirit in the gift store. It looks sometime he was sure his father and Akihiko would like. Putting it back down, he moves on to something else. He did not want to be reminded of them at the moment.

"Ne... Haru-chan," he looks to his apparently now companion. Yes, they are now companions; the matching wall paper of one of the Atami castles made it official. "What do you give to someone who's... lover is moving somewhere pretty far and he's depressed?"

"I have no clue."

She sighs. "This is so complicated. I'll just get both of them these matching bunny cell phone straps," She is then struck with an idea. "I should also take pictures of them so they can look back at it," she giggles happily to herself, "I'm so glad I still have plenty of film for my polaroid..."

Haruhiko looks at her and shakes his head. She was such a strange girl.

She frowns at me. "I'm not that strange."

"You are still strange though."

"Hey," she crosses her arms, "I'm playing supportive imaginary younger sister. And what are you doing to help them?"

"I don't know them."

"Exactly," she huffs, "So I'm not that strange as you think."

"How?" He did not understand how that was helping her argument; she was still as strange as he thought she was.

His 'how' went unanswered as he found her staring obviously at a man about his age with sort of wild hair who also stares back at her. After some silence, she points at him. "You the guy who did all those guitar covers last Summer at that convention!"

He points back at her. "You're the girl who cosplayed as Kobato!" He shakes her hand with a smile, "Good impersation and very adorable by the way-" He then sees someone they assumed was his girlfriend, "Well, see you next time!"

"Byebye~" After his leaves out of earshot, she happily twirls. "I never thought I'd meet someone out of a convention-it's like meeting an actor, kind of!"

"One of those anime conventions?" asks Haruhiko, frowning at the faraway man. She nods.

"Ah! Succhan! Um, Usami-san!" They look to see Takahiro come up to them. "Have you seen Usagi-san?"

"Nope," Sumiko answers, "Want help?"

"That'd be great!"

"Okay!" Following Takahiro to wherever, Haruhiko let's himself be pulled by the unusually strong 12 year old.

* * *

As Akihiko enters the room, he finds himself elated and surprised to see that it was just only Misaki in the room.

Turning to him, Misaki greets him from his sitting position on the bed. "Hi, Usami-san. Nii-chan was just looking for you."

"Oh, is that so?" Akihiko goes to sit on the bed the same as Misaki, "Then I'll just wait here with you."

"It'll be a while though, cause Nii-chan can get distracted. Everyone else also went off somewhere- should we go too?" asks Misaki.

"No," he lays on his back on the bed. "Let's just rest for another while. Did you have fun with the mothers?"

Seconds of silence passes until Akihiko looks to see that Misaki lay beside him, a pillow clutched to his face. "Misaki?" He shakes his head.

"T...re...bara...ing..."

"What?"

Misaki lifts the pillow a little bit. "They're embarrassing," he mumbles. "They kept asking me weird things..."

"Like what?"

Putting down the pillow so that it only revealed is nose and up, Misaki answers, "If I'm in love with anyone yet..."

"...Are you?"

"I'm only 8! I haven't even kissed anyone yet! Why would they ask me that?"

"...Are you in love with anyone though?"

Averting his eyes, he repeats himself. "Usami-san, I'm only 8..."

"But are you in love with anyone?!"

Misaki couldn't help but tense a bit; he didn't understand why the older man seemed to want to know so badly. But he can't tell him, or it'll get all weird since he knows that Akihiko likes his brother. He also didn't want to lie to him though... "Yes... I think."

"Who?" Akihiko asks, trying to pull the pillow away from Misaki.

"W-well, they have light hair..."

"What else?" He still didn't manage to take the pillow yet.

"Um... I don't think they'll like me back because I'm like a sibling to them... I think. They're really nice to talk to."

The only person that popped in Akihiko's mind was the Shinobu kid and he frowns. "Are they your age?"

"Oh no. They're older."

"How old?"

"T-th-that doesn't really matter, does it? Besides, it's um..." Misaki rummaged through his brain. What was that word? Oh. "It's one-sided. And I am only 8; I'll probably get over it, hopefully."

Feeling a tiny bit calm, Akihiko lays back on the bed without trying to take the pillow. "I see..."

"..Usami-san?"

"What is it?"

"We're friends, right? Good friends?"

Akihiko can feel a dull stabbing wash through his body; he was really beginning to have a dislike for the word. Turning, he can see Misaki look at him for an answer with hopeful eyes. "..."

Two straight minutes of just staring though, Misaki couldn't take it. Blushing profusely, he buries his face into the pillow, making Akihiko blink in confusion before thinking back to the earlier conversation and putting the pieces together. Smiling, he tries to take the pillow away. "Misaki, let me see your face."

Shaking his head and still clutching onto the pillow, the boy clumsily got off the bed, only to trip and fall forward as Takahiro enters the room with Sumiko and Haruhiko.

* * *

It just all passed, just like that; Akihiko did not understand why this was happening to him. Leaning back into the seat of the train he looks out the window.

Really, all he just wanted was to confirm that the person Misaki thinks he liked- no fell in love with is him. But that moment with him was the only moment they were alone together on this entire trip. Then of course, there's that bit where the boy said it was one-sided. Oh, how wrong he was. Until the boy turned 18, he has to tread lightly.

Omake sort of:

Then, also, there was his brother. He was secretly baffled as to how a 12 year old had managed to distract him and keep him busy from talking down about the choices he was making in life. He felt grateful, although somewhat disturbed at how casual they were with each other.

Silently, he watches as the girl buys a bento from the cart and eats a piece. He can see from her gestures that it surprisingly tastes very good and wanted Haruhiko to try some. Seeing that her gestures have become rapid, he has most likely refused with that expressionless face of his and she is fussing childishly over it.

To Akihiko's surprise, she gets a piece of the food and jams it into his brother's mouth, who in turn eats it slowly before getting a awed look on his face. Does it tastes that good?

"Do you think we should try that bento?" Akihiko turns to Takahiro, looking determined to try some. Was he watching the whole exchange as well?

"Other than the bento, Takahiro, did you notice anything strange with my brother?"

"Oh, does he have a cold or something? If it's like that, we should tell Succhan to get a new utensil, right? We wouldn't want someone else to get a cold."

"Other than that, do you not find it strange that they're sharing a utensil together?"

"Shouldn't it be fine? They're dating, right?"

"..."

"...? What's wrong?"

"She's 12, remember?"

"Eh...?" Takahiro looks back at them before looking like he was at a crossroad. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong..." They both look to see that somehow Haruhiko had gotten possession of the utentsil, and that Sumiko didn't seem to crazy for a piece of octopus.

Haruhiko of course, jams it in her mouth for revenge, and they watch that as the girl complains to him after eating it, gesturing to how weird her lips felt, with the said latter watching her face all too carefully and inching close, as if he had plans to- Akihiko stands up, only to be stopped by a determined Takahiro.

"Don't worry Usagi-san. I'll deal with it."

Watching as his friend gets up and heads towards them, Akihiko wondered what Takahiro was going to do. He was getting closer and closer...

"Miss?" He walks straight pass them to the cart and Akihiko hits his head against the seat in front of him at his friend's obliviousness. "Can I get two of what," he points to Sumiko, "she's having?"

Akihiko then feels someone poking him and looks up to see Misaki looking at him with worried eyes while Aito gives him a sympathetic look.

Meanwhile, Tomoe looks over across the aisle at her husband with her own sympathetic look as he recovers from standing up too high and fast and hitting his head on the ceiling.

* * *

**Next is the little timeskip intro of Egoist! Then it's another timeskip! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonus~ In between the next 4 years, this is around the 2nd of the 4 years.**

**In other words, math sort of caught up to me.**

* * *

"Look!" Akihiko and Haruhiko look up from their lunch as their neighbor parades in with her second 1000 cranes. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Really good," Akihiko says in small awe. Carefully, he lifts one part up and comments at the color. "So you went the 'Cherry Blossom' route this time, unlike the first one with the 'Black & White' theme?"

"Yep!" The Cherry Blossom route, as they call it, begins from the top to the bottom, with the top all pink, gradually becoming drifting petals and fading off into white. "Oh, Aki-chan," she smiles at him, "Just absolute hell."

"Is that so?"

She nods. "In the beginning, I had planned on pink since Onii-chan's other friend this time likes pink, and then towards the beginning of the middle when the petals start falling, the permission of artistic liberty hit me. And all hell broke loose, especially when coloring the petal pattern onto the paper, and testing the folds..."

"You handle it pretty well."

"Well, it's just an exaggeration; I can handle pretty much anything."

"I see... What about being one of my editors?"

"That's different Aki-chan."

"How are you going to mail it?" asks Haruhiko. "With us, we can get it sent-"

"Nooo!" She interjects, "I already bought a big box and everything! I want to see the looks on their faces at the postal office when I bring in this box by myself! Last time, Mama had to do it for me since I had school!"

"You're still under 18," Akihiko points out, "Don't you need a guardian?"

"Hmm? No. I've done something similar to this before, it's no big deal. If there is, I can just get Mama to come down."

"Well then, did you make your wish for Hiroki?" asks Akihiko, "Since, you know, you ended up wishing for Ritsu the first time."

"Ah...Well you know, unexpected things happen. This time though, for Hicchan I..."

* * *

Hiroki continued walking to wherever- he didn't care where he was going, or what he looked like at the moment... He just needs to get away on this afternoon day.

"Hey!" A person calls out. But Hiroki continues his pace; that call most likely was not for him.

"I said hey!" Hiroki can feel more annoyance building up in his veins, for why isn't the person- sounds like a little boy- being attended to?

"The guy who looks like he's going to explode! I'm talking to you!" At this, Hiroki turns, only to see a frowing boy marching up to him hold pulling an older boy's hand, the said latter looking like he was at a loss of what to do.

Hiroki remembers them clearly from the birthday he was obliged to go to for the older boy's friend last Winter before he moved. The older is a rather frustratingly shy individual, but very nice and polite. The smaller boy in particular got on Akihiko's serves for some odd reason...

Ah, Akihiko...

Ignoring the pains in his chest he stops walking for the two to catch up to him.

Hiroki may never understand why his childhood unrequited love fell for such a younger person, but all he can do is just keep to himself and wish him good luck. Isn't it okay for him though to go sulk a little? Or a lot?

He snaps out of his thoughts as the small boy calls for his attention. "Hey, um..." The boy turns to his older companion and talks quietly but enough for Hiroki to hear. "What's his name again?"

_'I'm right here,_' Hiroki couldn't help but think a bit angrily, but nonetheless, the older of the two answers. What were their names again?

"He's Hiroki Kamijou-san..."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Hiroki could only wonder why the two brought him to the park- granted that he'd probably end up here eventually, but whatever.

The older boy- Hiroki remembers now is Onodera Ritsu- smiles at him. "Shinobu-kun spotted you and you seemed troubled; I thought that this would be a nice place to calm down. Shinobu-kun was bored as well, and I ended up as his sitter of sorts..."

Hiroki looks between them. "How did you guys meet up anyway?"

"I was going to mail a letter to my friend and realized that someone was following me. Apparently he had gotten lost wandering around until he spotted me since he knows who I am."

"That's not true!" intervenes a blushing Shinobu, "You should have seen him, shaking and red like an idiot reading over what he wrote down for like, the hundredth time with people eyeing him! So I decided to be his body guard!"

"Bo-Body guard...?"

As he listens to their one-sided bickering, he checks his cell to see that Sumiko had sent him a message with a photo of Cherry Blossom themed cranes.

'_Isn't it pretty? This time, the wish all goes to you, so wish a good one okay? ;)_'

He resists the urge to crush his phone. This girl...

"Wow, Sumiko finished it?" Shinobu says from his shoulder.

"I hope she took pictures of that," says Ritsu from his other shoulder.

"Can you guys just back away?"

"Ah! Sorry," Ritsu backs off, gesturing Shinobu to do the same.

Shinobu prods him on the arm. "So, what are you going to wish for?" he continues, "Maybe a girlfriend?"

"Like hell I would wish for that!"

Looking worriedly at him, Shinobu prods him again. "Did you date my sister or something?"

"S-Shinobu-kun! You shouldn't insinuate that about your sister..." Ritsu failingly scolds.

"It's true though. She dates so many people; I heard that if you date a lot of people, there are less chances of ever finding someone you'll actually love."

"Who did you hear that from..." Hiroki mutters.

"If it's like that," begins Ritsu to Hiroki, "Maybe wish to meet your true love?"

"No! That's lame!" Shinobu counters enthusiastically, "Leave it to Fate!"

"Fate..?" Ritsu says questionably before understanding dawned on his face, "Oh, from that one anime you guys were watching the other day?"

"Yeah!" Shinobu takes Hiroki's phone out of his hands, backing away from them while pointing the phone at Hiroki like a wand.

"If you break that..." threatens Hiroki.

"I won't! Anyway, you'll thank me for this, Kamijou!" Waving the phone wand around like he's casting a spell.

_'Oh great,'_ Hiroki thinks,_ 'A kid is using wistful anime logic on a wish sent to me by a strange girl who goes to anime conventions along with other strange things whenever I interact with her.'_

"What has my life come to...?" He disappointedly mutters.

"KAMIJOU HIROKI!" Shinobu says loudly-

"Why the hell did you have to yell that out?!"

Ritsu tries to calm him, "Wait, let him continue..."

The child continues, his makeshift wand in the air, "From the Heavens, Fate lies in slumber for the 1000th pure wish-"

"Pure wish my ass-"

"Shut up! Ahem..." Shinobu now brings down the wand pointing straight at Hiroki, "And now, it shall grant this mortal's wish!" He takes a deep breath. "KAMIJOU HIROKI-"

"Stop saying my name like that!"

He is ignored as Shinobu stares at him most seriously. "Are you prepared to stand tall against the crushing despairs of heartache and harbor the most purest feelings of love?!"

"What..." Hiroki resists the urge to look away. This kid was good at setting a cornered feeling.

"Will you accept what is to come to you in this lifetime, full of more encounters than you have ever imagined?!"

"It's not like I have any choice-" Shinobu glares at him, "Yes," Hiroki sighs, "I accept."_ 'Just this once, I'll just play along for the kid...' _he thinks, ignoring the feelings of heaviness swirling around in his chest.

Shinobu then brings his hands and the phone up to the sky as if offering something. "Fate lays down a heavy hand, and takes us by surprise at times. You can either make the best or the worst of it. Fate, please land this prince the most suitable love, and give him the strength to move forward!"

Sighing after a moment of silence, Shinobu comes forward to wack Hiroki on the head with his phone before handing it over. "What the hell was that for?"

"For interrupting inappropriately, you princely mortal."

Ritsu applaudes Shinobu. "That was great!"

The boy huffs in pride before going up to stand behind Ritsu. "I deserve a piggyback ride."

"Ah.. that-" Ritsu looks to see Hiroki looking down at the ground in deep thought and decides that it'd be best to give him space, "Okay."

"Alright!" says Shinobu excitedly, and points to a nearby fountain upon being lifted. "Go over there!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Why did that feel so heavy...? It was just a silly wistful wish ceremony conducted by a 8-9 year old, he shouldn't be feeling like this..

It's not like it weighed on his soul or anything right? Right? Chucking bitterly, he looks down to his phone. "That kid has such a mouth..." Annoyed, he wipes his eyes, and looks in surprise to see that he was crying. "Damn... At a time like this..."

*twinkle* He knows that love doesn't come that easily... even the boy said that in his words... Love is also hard to let go as well, having been in unrequited love for so long...

*whoosh* He looks up in time to see a rocket land extremely close to his feet. "Wah-?!" Before he could even lift his head to the sky to see where it had come from, he locks eyes with the dark-haired man coming to retrieve the rocket.

Noticing that the man was staring a little too long, Hiroki realizes that his eyes were still pouring out tears and quickly wipes them away hoping that the man wouldn't pry at him as to why he was crying in the first place.

Suddenly, the man grabs his hand and pulls him away. "!?"

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Kusama Nowaki."

* * *

"Kamijou-san, we brought some drinks, if you want..." Ritsu looks around, "Did he go home already?"

"Ritsu!" He turns to see Shinobu pointing at a dent in the ground near where Hiroki was.

"What do you think happened?"

Shinobu goes to grab his hand. "Fate happened all too fast. Come on, we have to go save him," he says, pulling Ritsu away in haste, the latter dropping the drinks.

"Wait, Shinobu-kun, the drinks!" Ritsu pulls away to go pick them up, before grabbing on to Shinobu's hand again, "Okay, we can go."

Almost an hour later...

"No! Find someone else to be your tutor!" Ritsu turns at the voice. After searching for some while, it was a relief to hear the angry voice in sort of high spirits.

"Shinobu-kun," he nudges the sleeping boy on his back, "I found Kamijou-san."

"Mm-mm..." Seeing that the boy is still sleeping, Ritsu goes ahead and finds a tall man following Hiroki to his apartment.

Stealthily as he could, Ritsu tries to get close to the small commotion out of sight with the sleeping boy on his back until he feels something rush past by and he turns his head to see the unknown man running off.

Running up the stairs, Ritsu knocks on the door. "Kamijou-san, are you alright?"

Opening the door, Hiroki looks in surprise to see the child carrying teenager; quickly though, he nods off outside the door. "It's nothing; all he did was take my key."

"Do you want to report it?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to turn in for the day."

"Oh... okay..." Ritsu hands him his drink, "This is for you."

"Thanks, sorry that you had to go through that holding him."

"N-no, it's fine. It's great practice anyway."

"? For what?"

"I don't completely understand it either, but ever since I denied my arranged marriage firmly at my age, my mother has been going through things in her mind... and watching her health carefully..."

"Oh?"

"...She's pregnant."

"...What?"

"I couldn't believe it either, but then again, I sort of understand it in a way since I can't give her what she wanted. And she really wants it..." Ritsu pauses for a bit, "And since I plan to go to University around here I'll help her the best I can since father is mostly busy. It's the least I can do."

"I understand," Hiroki nods, before looking at Shinobu. "Do you want help to get him home?"

"It's fine. It ends up like this most of the time when I go visit Sumiko and he's over there. His family gets too busy so I just take him home... Kamijou-san?"

"What is it?"

"That guy... did you meet him after something landed near where you were sitting?"

"Ah, it was one of those model rockets. He dragged me away to meet these old men when he came to get the rocket."

"I see..." Ritsu smiles at him, "Good luck!"

Hiroki looks suspiciously at him. "What's the good luck for?"

"Oh, well... you know, getting your key back. Or... do you have a copy?"

"No, that's the only one," Hiroki sighs, and Ritsu is happy that he managed to escape that one.

* * *

Omake:

"Okay, repeat after me, Usami-san!"

Sitting on his couch, that's right, _his_ couch, at _his_ place, with only him and Misaki, the boy insisting he'd help clean the place, Akihiko urges Misaki to continue.

"My home will stay a clean home!"

"...My home will stay a clean home."

"That's right!" huffs the adorable boy, "Your home will stay clean!"

"Misaki," the author smiles, "What happens if it does get dirty...?"

"Well, then I have to come and clean. And it's really tiring, so please don't get it dirty!"

"I can just call and pay someone to clean this-"

"No, save your money! Don't waste it!"

"It's not wasting it though. It's for you so you don't have to clean it, other people can."

"That is wasting money though. Just keep your house clean! Uff-" Misaki finds himself hugged by the older man. "Why are you hugging me?!"

"Sometimes when you feel grateful for someone or just happy whatever, you just have to hug. It's calming," he adds, inhaling the boy's scent.

Misaki blinks, taking in his excuse to hug him. "Really? Like a 'Hug Therapy'?"

He nods, happy that the boy fell for it. "I do it with Takahiro a lot because I'm happy he's my friend."

"I see..." Misaki says, biting his lip at the mention. "Friends..." Holding back some sadness, he pats Akihiko's head comfortably. "It'll be okay, Usami-san."

"?"

Some days later...

Approaching the Takahashi household, Akihiko sighs. It's been a while since he's seen his adorable Misaki.

"Pardon me," he says entering the household. Right when he enters though, the first thing he sees is Shinobu holding close to his Misaki. Sure enough, he feels his body go frozen and numb.

"Ah, hi Usami-san!" Misaki tries to get Shinobu off him, "Shinobu, come on, we need to welcome him inside."

"Welcome," Shinobu says, leaning more against Misaki. "There, I welcomed him."

"Geez..."

Behind him, Akihiko turns to see Aito and Sumiko enter. "Hello!" they say.

Like a passing breeze, Akihiko looks to see Shinobu immediately pouncing on Aito. "You guys are so late!"

"Sorry, Shinobu-kun," Aito says, patting his friend on the back.

"Aww, how's 'Hug Therapy' going for you, Shicchan?" playfully asks Sumiko, who then gets attacked with a hug.

Akihiko freezes, before looking at Misaki with a deadpan expression. "What."

"W-well... Since it works for you I thought I'd try, but it ended up being weird for me. Then Shinobu tried it, and it really worked for him!"

Shinobu nods at him. "I never felt so closer to them," and he launches himself back at Misaki. "I'm never going to let them go!"

At that moment, Akihiko resolved to cure himself of needing this 'Hug Therapy', and hope that the Shinobu boy would follow his example and stop hugging his Misaki so close.

Treading lightly is going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**I've always wanted to get back at Akihiko like this after reading the first chapter and watching the first episode. It just strangely got me angry. It's silly I know, but I always wanted to do this. XD**

**I don't own Nakamura Shungiku's characters, but I do own my OC's.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Intermission~**

**- Sorry for this chapie, I wanted to show some other stuff that happened in between the 4 yrs. because I just want to. **

**- You can skip this if you want... **

**Then its the official 4 years later next chapter yadiyada...**

* * *

On a Cherry Blossom Day:

Misaki stared in awe as he entered the park for cherry blossom viewing. The wind also blew very lightly, stirring the pretty pink petals around into everything, including his hair as he picks up a petal only to blow it away again.

Other than for viewing though, it was also Ritsu's birthday; looking around though after he temporarily parting from his parents to the other adults, Misaki couldn't find the now 17 year old as he holds his gift under his arm.

"Misaki," he looks to see Shinobu run up to him to grab his hand and pull him away towards the trees, "Come with me!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ritsu's sad, and it's all that guy's fault!" Not being able to see his face since Shinobu was facing ahead, Misaki can imagine the scowl on his friend's face.

"What did he do?"

"Ritsu thought he'd finally go visit him since the guy wasn't replying to his letters, but when he did, the guy was with another guy and Ritsu heard them talking and-" Shinobu shakes his head, "Anyway, Ritsu gave him his last letters and came home all sad. We have to cheer him up!"

Misaki tilts his head a little in a frown. He didn't completely understand, but he wants Ritsu to get better again. "How?"

"We have to take his mind off it. Sumiko and An are coming later with their gift, but Aito's here."

"Where is he?"

"With Ritsu," Shinobu looks back at him as they continue to walk. "Where's your gift? He told me to get him socks, so I did."

"Socks...? He asked me to get a stuffed animal for him," Misaki holds up a sheep plush with his free hand, "The sheep was cute so I chose this one."

"...It's cute."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?" Misaki asks as they approach Ritsu sitting under a tree with Aito. He hands out the sheep. "Happy Birthday!"

Ritsu smiles as he receives it. "Thank you. I'm okay though, really."

"Are you not going to talk to him anymore?"

Blinking at the question, Ritsu thinks quietly before answering. "The way it is now, I don't think so. I still care for him though... I wish him the best."

"You're too nice!" huffs Shinobu, "He betrayed you!"

Misaki looks at his friend in confusion. "It's okay if he has other friends..."

"You don't get it Misaki! They-"

"But he was drunk, Shinobu-kun" Ritsu cuts him off, "And I heard him say he regretted it..." Ritsu pauses, "It's best though if I just leave him alone..."

After a moment of silence, Misaki decides to speak up despite his confusion. "I-it'll be okay!"

"Yes, Ri-san," Aito says, "It'll be fine. There will be a scar, but the pain will disappear."

"You know," Misaki says, "Mom was watching this drama one day and in it they said that, if you love something very much you have to let it go."

"I heard that too," Shinobu says, "And if they come back, then it's really yours. Something like that."

"Aww~" They look to see Sumiko and An come up to them, "You guys are all so cute sitting around like this," she looks to Ritsu, "Feeling better?"

He gives her a small smile, "Yes," he lifts up the sheep plush, "Much better."

Misaki looks at the huge present in Sumiko's hands, "What's that?"

"My gift~ Birthdays are so fun!"

* * *

Happy Birthday, Misaki:

He just can't stop smiling, even for a fraction of a second. The way his eyes lit up along with the blush on his face; this boy would always stay adorable, no matter what.

So far, this was one of the most best birthday's Misaki has ever gotten.

Ritsu gave him a deluxe edition of his favorite manga, Sumiko and Aito gave him a bike he wasn't tall enough to ride yet (but it's cool to look at), and his parents gave him a cell phone. Akihiko was busy this day, but had told the birthday boy earlier that his gift was at the author's home, and will always stay at his home, to which the boy wondered what kind of gift it is.

Shinobu hands over his gift. "Kamijou and I chose this out for you since he couldn't be here!"

Aito looks curiously at him. "When?"

"Let's just say I saw something one day he didn't want me to see and I let him complain to me whatever he can't say to anyone else in exchange for taking me places when everyone is busy."

"Blackmail isn't good," says Ritsu, "What did you see?"

The boy replies with his hand zipping his lips. "I was forced to promise that I wouldn't tell."

"Clever kid..." Sumiko says, ruffling the boy's head.

Misaki opens the box, finding a dark brown wallet.

"It's one of those wallets that last a while. Kamijou said something about being a grown up, and then we ended up getting you that," Shinobu looks warily at him. "Is it okay..?"

Shaking his head, Misaki smiles. "I like it. Thank you!"

A few seconds later, Takahiro comes into the household almost out of breath. "Sorry I'm late," he panted, "On my way here a small girl had conned me into buying Taiyaki for her."

Ritsu approaches him urgently. "Was she wearing a red and purple ribbon?"

"Y-Yes, how did you-?"

"On my way here earlier she conned me into buying mochi for her!"

"You too?!"

"Wait!" They all look at Aito who spoke, standing with Misaki, "Was she shorter than us with dark hair and wearing star themed clothing?"

They look in awe at him. "Yes!"

Going to the door, Aito and Misaki look back at them. "We'll be right back," says Misaki," before shutting the door.

"Oh, yeah..." They all look at Shinobu, "It's that weirdo girl's little sister. The one who likes starfish. She's been doing this for days now since they have to move to America soon."

"Aww, she's holding on to her love of Japanese food..." Sumiko says, looking at the two guys, "Do you want her to pay you back or something?"

Sighing at the information, the two shake their heads. "No..."

From the kitchen, the Takahashi parents laugh. "You softies!" yelled Kanae from the kitchen.

* * *

What you plan to do in life:

"...And this is why I don't want you to edit for Aki-chan, Ritsu-pyon." Sumiko explains as she and Ritsu watch as the woman who was one of his editors shakes the knocked out author in a fury minutes they entered his household with Misaki to see if the house was in good condition and to ask for advice about being an editor.

* * *

Her name is Eri Aikawa:

"Sorry to meet you in such a state," she says as they sit drinking tea, "I'm Aikawa Eri."

"Are you Usami-san's editor?" asks Ritsu.

"Yes... He has some others, but I'm the one who mostly picks up his manuscript, whether for a novel, or... his other works. Some days though, we force him to drop it off." She looks at Misaki. "Are you Misaki-kun?"

"Y-yes!" The boy says nervously, "How do you know me?"

She stares a bit before giggling. "Just a guess."

"?" Ritsu and Misaki look at her curiously while Sumiko smiles knowingly.

* * *

Early Morning:

_'Misaki... come here... Yes, just like that...'_

_'...You're so cute...'_

Green eyes open widely as he sat up from the bed. "I'm not cute, I'm a guy!" Shaking his head, he looks to the clock to see that it was 5 in the morning.

"Ugghh..." He lays back on the bed. That was like what, the 20th dream these past months? What was wrong with him?

Turning his body, and feeling that strange feeling between his legs, he blushes and races to the bathroom so no one else can see.

...

Later...

Akihiko looks down troubled as Hiroki re-arranges his books. "He won't talk to me; it's been like this for a week now."

"I'm pretty sure, somehow, it was all your fault," he replies bluntly, wishing to be left alone with his wonderful quiet books before he goes to the café coincidentally across from where Nowaki works.

* * *

Late Night:

"Waahhh!" As if it was a alarm, Ritsu shoots immediately out of bed to the room next to his. "Waaahhhh!"

Approaching the cradle, the 17 year old goes to pick up the crying baby. "What's wrong Maeko? Mother is very tired so let her rest..."

Now in the kitchen as he feds his little sister the bottle, he finds some earlier mail untouched on the counter. "Did father miss this?"

His eyes went over the sender, widening before going to throw it away. "Now he sends me mail..."

Before he even gets near the bin though, Maeko begins crying again, and the letter falls to the floor as Ritsu tries to calm her down. "Are you full for now?"

Quieting, the baby grabs around his shirt randomly as he picks up the letter. Trying to throw it away again, the baby refuses to get near the trash bin. "Waaahhhh!"

"Okay, okay," sighing he heads back to his room with her in his arms, "Guess I'll just study a bit until you go to sleep and..." looking at the letter, he sighs again and takes it with him.

...

Sighing, he sets the letter on his desk before letting Maeko grab his hand as she coos. "I wonder what you'll think of me in the future... and the person I'm in love with..." He laughs a little. "Your big brother is an idiot..."

"Loving someone is trusting and..." he continues, "Is very painful," he smiles at her as he pokes her cheeks, "So don't be an idiot like me and fall in love at first sight."

"Should I reply to him?" he asks her. "Tell him I still love him? Tell him to wait until I can fully trust him again?"

"Gaa..."

* * *

Just this once...:

"Haru-chan~" Turning, Haruhiko was surprised with a scarf wrapping around his neck. "Just as I thought; dark colors suit you."

"What's this for?"

The young high school student looks back at him. "People have been getting colds, and knowing you and your workaholic nature... It gets very worrying," looking at the clock on her phone, she runs off. "See ya!"

"...Want me to pick you up again for lunch?"

She stops, and turns to him. "Sure. I'm paying this time though."

"No."

"Come on! You paid for the last 30 times! My turn!"

"No."

"Split the bill?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going!" She says back before running off.

* * *

No dice:

"Soon, we'll be graduating," Sumiko mumbles as she sips on a juice box under a tree with Ritsu and An. "How do you guys feel?"

An smiles. "I'm going traveling! Ah... but I'll stay awhile to visit Mae-chan."

"We'll be adults..." Ritsu answers, looking at Sumiko, "Well, for you not technically..."

"Sumiko-chan," An begins, "Are you going to go to college? Or just stay home?"

"Eh... I don't know. Best to get it over with right?"

"Hey," they look at Ritsu looking at the school gate. "Usami-san's brother is looking for you."

"Crap," she climbs up the tree, "If he comes over here since he recognizes you guys, tell him I went to the bathroom."

"I can see your hair," An points out, with Sumiko grabbing it up and out of sight.

3 minutes later...

"Where is she?" asks Haruhiko.

"She went to the bathroom," replies An calmly while Ritsu avoids eye contact as he feels slightly intimidated by the older man.

"Then I'll wait."

"B-but..." Ritsu begins, "Lunch ends soon..."

"I see..." He brings out his cell phone. "I'll just call her."

"Dang it! I forgot about the cell phone," Sumiko jumps down from the tree, angrily pouting. "Geez, you had to pull that move, Haru-chan..."

"Why can I not pay again?" he says, getting to the point.

"Because you've been paying for it, why can't I?"

"...Okay then."

"Really?!" she asks excitedly.

"No."

"Why'd you bring up my hopes up like that?!" She sits down, sipping her juice box again. "You should go eat soon. Lunch is going to end."

After a moment of silence, Haruhiko heads back to his car, "I'll be picking you up after school."

"You don't have to do that, I'll just walk!" She says back to his retreating figure. "Geez, he-" she looks at them, "What?"

"Sumiko-chan," An looks at the leaving car, "Are you and him dating?"

"Dating...?" She tilts her head. "No. He just takes me out to eat once in a while, and never lets me pay," she shakes her head in disappointment. "The stuff at the café isn't even that expensive!"

* * *

Wishful thinking:

Sitting on his couch, Akihiko looks up as Misaki sits next to him with his hand on Akihiko's head. "What are you doing?"

"Calculating how long it'll take until I grow taller than you."

"Pfft... Taller than me?" He smirks. "Are you sure you want to be taller than me?"

Misaki looks confusingly at him. "What do you mean by that?"

...

Setting the boy standing on the couch, the author standing on the floor, he looks up at Misaki. "What will you do now?"

"What will I do?" Misaki says, his head tilted down to look at him. "Um... well..." Looking at the older man for an answer, green and violet eyes stare at each other for a rather long time.

"..." Blushing, the boy ruffles the Akihiko's hair.

Moments later, Akihiko raises a brow. "Is that it?"

Blushing even more, the boy looks away. "W-well..."

Laughing, the man walks away to the kitchen, looking back at Misaki with a smile. "You're so cute."

As he said that, Misaki's mind remembers the embarrassing dreams and sits back down on the couch, hiding his flushed face with a pillow. "I'm not cute!"

* * *

Cats bond people:

Strolling the baby around a park, Ritsu looks around for a place to rest a while.

"Meow~" Looking down, a brown cat looks at him.

Hesitantly, Ritsu bends down to it. "H-hello..."

Suddenly uninterested, the cat walks away and Ritsu stands back up. "Oh..."

He heard that babies and animals judge a person for who they are... He seriously can't be a bad person... Maeko likes him but she's family...

Moving along, he looks ahead to see a grumpy looking man sitting down, most likely resting. The man looked familiar, but Ritsu didn't really remember where from.

Seeing a cat approach him, he was sure the cats wouldn't go near him. Surprisingly though, it purred against his legs- And soon, more cats joined in.

"Whoa!" Ritsu approaches the man. "H-how do you do that?!"

"This? They just-" The man does a double take, before frowning at him.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

He looks away. "Nothing. Anyway, cats just take to me- it's always been like this."

"You must be a very good person then." The man looks at him surprise at this remark, before looking at the baby.

"...Is she yours?"

"Oh, no. She's my sister. Do you want to hold her?"

The man looks wide eyed at him. "No.. No thank you."

Ritsu scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Can you teach me?"

Looking at him in disbelief, the man rounds his dark blue eyes at him. "What do you want me to teach you exactly?"

"To approach cats better! Wh-when I bend down to pet one they just walk away."

After a while, the man points his head to a cat. "Show me how you go pet one."

Giving him a demonstration of what happened earlier, the man frowns at him. "You know you're kind of shaking, right?"

"I get nervous..."

"Then show some spine!"

"O-okay!"

Few minutes later...

"What's her name?"

"Maeko," Ritsu replies, smiling happily as a cat purred against his leg. "Oh, that's right," Ritsu looks at him, "I'm Onodera Ritsu."

"...Yokozawa Takafumi."

Immediately, Ritsu's mind went to Sumiko's naming habit. "Fumi-nyan?"

"E-excuse me?!" This was something you don't expect your friend's lover to say, the thought running through Takafumi's mind.

"N-nothing! Just that, my friend nicknames people... for her, I'm Ritsu-pyon."

"I see..."

"And um.. this other person I knew, he had a cat and she called him Sora-chi."

"...What did she call the person with the cat?"

"Well, since Sorata was with him, she called him Masa-nyan..." Ritsu looks at him as a thought crossed his mind, "Could it be...?"

"What?" Takafumi asks warily.

"Could it be that... cats are attracted to cool guys like you?"

"..."

"...? What?"

"You said cool guys..."

"Yeah?" Ritsu looks at him. "You're a cool person. And also very nice."

At this came an awkward silence until Maeko began crying and Ritsu excused himself to leave, leaving Takafumi relieved and secretly flattered. No one never really said he was cool before.

* * *

Fans of all ages:

"Look, the new volume came out!" Misaki excitedly points to the book on the shelf as he and Aito walk up to it. Right when he touches the book though, another hand collides with his and he looks up to see a brunette with dark-gray blue eyes. "Oh..."

The young man hesitates seeing that his opponent was a kid- but being rather childish himself, he was at a loss at what to do. Especially since it was the last copy of the day and he didn't plan on coming back down until way later.

Misaki frowns in thought; obviously, the man was having a inner dilemma... and his brother did remind him earlier to be the better person...

Sighing, the boy hands the book to the man. "Here."

"A-are you sure?!" He couldn't believe this boy's kindness...

Meanwhile, Aito grabs a book for his sister and the man immediately recognizes his own work- somewhat surprised that a young boy likes it.

Noticing the mangaka's stare, "Oh," Aito looks off to the side in slight embarrassment, "Ane-ue is a big fan of Yoshikawa-san's work... Not me- well, I read it sometimes, but I'm not exactly a dedicated a fan as her..." With that, he walks away to the cashier, but not before bowing in politeness. "If you excuse me..."

* * *

Don't let them take me:

"Usami-san, let go!" Misaki pleads, holding on the the stair railing at Akihiko's house for dear life.

"Sensei," Eri pulls from the other end a stubborn Akihiko hugging onto Misaki's body. "You have to go, you won the award!"

"I don't accept it-"

"You have no choice!" shouts Ryuuichirou as he enters through the door. "Let Chibi-tan go."

_'Chibi-tan?'_ thought Misaki.

Akihiko grips on tighter to Misaki. "I can't leave Misaki here by himself."

"Don't use me as an excuse!"

* * *

It can't hurt to try:

"Ah, Kamijou-san!" Ritsu calls as he pushes the stroller towards Hiroki and his dark-haired companion Ritsu doesn't recognize. "Who's this?"

Before Hiroki could speak up, the man beat him to it. "I'm Kusama Nowaki, it's nice to meet you," he smiles down at the baby. "Is this yours?"

"No, no... She's my sister. Would you like to hold her?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course," Ritsu lifts her up to Nowaki's arms. "Her name is Maeko," he looks to Hiroki, "Do you want to hold her next?"

"No, thanks," comes the automatic response, "Kids don't like me anyway."

"Don't say that Kamijou-san, you're a nice person."

"He's right, Hiro-san," Nowaki says with a smile, handing the baby over to him. "Here."

"W-wait-" Hiroki holds the baby awkwardly, looking at her small face. "..."

"...ga..." She coos quietly, looking at no where in particular around Hiroki's face since she can't exactly focus her sight yet.

"See, she likes you!"

Nowaki laughs happily, "Hiro-san, your face is really red..."

Looking away in embarrassment he holds her out to Ritsu. "Can you just take her back? Please?"

"Okay, okay," Ritsu carries her back into his arms, the latter yawning before sleeping in Ritsu's arms.

* * *

That's not how you do it:

Shinobu holds Maeko a little, Ritsu having gone to the bathroom. He doesn't have any younger siblings or anything like this, so this is a good experience.

Except that, right when Ritsu goes out of eyeshot, Maeko begins to cry. Panicking, Shinobu lifts the baby into the air so he can stand up and sit better. Strangely enough, the baby stops crying, and he looks to see her look at him as if he were doing something weird.

Sitting again, Maeko begins crying again, so he lifts her in the air. "..."

Down again on his lap. "Waahhh!"

Lifts up again. "..."

Repeating this, Shinobu watches as the baby smiles a little at the game and Ritsu comes out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!" Ritsu says in alarm, and Shinobu wonders what he had done wrong. Taking the baby back in his arms, Ritsu sits next to him. "Her mind isn't developed properly yet at 3 months, so doing that might mess up her brain a little."

"But she stopped crying..." Shinobu says, a little guilty.

"It's alright. You didn't know; next time, just distract her with her toy or making a strange sound."

"Okay..." He'll do better next time.

* * *

Falling:

"Dang it...!" Sumiko complains, leaning against the tree, looking down at the branch that had suddenly broke. Setting the branch against the tree, she whispers, "I'm so sorry dear branch!" Limping, she makes her way out of the Usami residence to go home to heal.

Tripping on a root, she finds herself rapidly limping and tumbling away from the household.

Thus setting her on an hour long journey to go home under the sunset hiding behind the Usami house.

* * *

**These dates... numbers... it's all confusing... **

***flails arms* It's so... Aughh...**


	15. Chapter 15

**EDIT: Sorry, ignore this, I was just fixing a number on the age thing!**

* * *

**M****e: *throws confetti* It is time for a 4 year gap! Doesn't it feel great?!**

**Sumiko: Eh... I want to see a 16 year old Micchan instead... It's a great age for cosplaying. Skip another 4 years! You just wasted confetti!**

**Me: Not yet! Just a few more chapters and then we'll do it.**

**Sumiko: Geez... I feel so sorry for Aki-chan... even if Micchan is technically legal by then.**

**Me: *mutters*I'd feel sorry for Haruhiko instead.**

**Sumiko: Hm? What'd you say?**

**Me: Nothing. Anyway, here is the age chart!**

Akihiko, Takahiro, Hiroki** - Around 22-23 years. **Haruhiko, Ryuuichirou, Kaoru** - Around 24-26 years.**

Misaki, Aito, Shinobu** - Around 11-12 years. **Maeko** - Around almost 2 years. **Nowaki** - Around 19, little bit older.**

Ritsu, An** - Around 18-19 years. **Masamune, Takafumi** - Around 20-21 years. **Sumiko** - Around 16 years.**

**And that is my reference. **

**Sumiko: Really? Cause I seriously thought this meant everyone was in this chapter. **

**Me: No. That'd be weird, like hosting a game show. I'm not hosting a game show. I'm not.**

* * *

In the 4 years, things have changed.

"Nii-chan, I'm going!" Misaki calls out, his shoes on.

Takahiro pops his head out from the kitchen. "Wait! Mom wants me to take a photo!"

"Again? You took a lot already for her and Dad!"

"You're no longer in elementary! Also," Takahiro looks around at the empty house, "Ever since they went on that trip with the Hirakawa's, it's been sort of lonely before heading to work-" He rushes out to hug Misaki, "Have a great time!"

"Nii-chan, I can't breathe-!"

Okay, not really. Everyone did grow taller and more attractive though.

* * *

Aito looks warily at his sister from the gate of their house. "Are you sure you'll be okay...?"

Her long hair tied up in a normal ponytail with a white ribbon along with her dojo attire, Sumiko waves him off. "I'll be okay, Ai-tan! Just go meet up with Micchan!"

"It's not like I don't trust our men," Aito continues to worry, "But since Mother and Father are on that trip and you'll be here by yourself. Also you're a woman now and-"

"Geez, I said don't worry, dear little brother! I can handle these men, and," she grins, "Don't you dare worry about me now when Onii-chan and I can still beat you!"

"!" He gives her a look of conflicting emotions.

"Don't be like that, Ai-tan~ Just go. Let the temporary substitute do her job. Besides, Ritsu-pyon's coming over and all the men are going to coo over Mae-Mae during lunch." She sighs, "Those softies..."

Aito frowns. "You coo over her too."

"Yeah, but compare me cooing over a toddler to 20 or so sweaty guys cooing over a toddler."

* * *

Coming downstairs, Haruhiko frowns at seeing Akihiko entering the house-mansion thing. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting something from my old room for some planning."

"For another horrible novel?"

"Yes," Akihiko says coolly, "For another horrible novel at the request of your best friend. You know," he continues, taking note of Haruhiko glaring at the mention of his best friend, "...Nevermind."

"Why does she want you to write for her?"

"For her birthday present. I have to start early or I'll get an earful for not getting my other deadlines in on time."

"...Her birthday?"

"Of course. This year she-" Akihiko gets a revelation and looks at his brother in shock before turning out the door. "I'll just get it later when you're gone."

"..." Tanaka comes in from the kitchen to see Haruhiko staring at the door lost in thought. "Haruhiko-sama?"

Remembering that Sumiko chatted with Tanaka frequently, he turned to him. "Tanaka, do you happen to know when her birthday is?"

"Her? You mean Sumiko-sama? I believe it has already passed; May 12th."

* * *

"Acchoo-!" Sumiko shudders in the middle of a demonstration, clutching to her chest.

"What's wrong Sumiko-dono?!" asks one of the gruff students.

"N-nothing! Just a bad sneeze." She took a deep breath, before re-positioning her wooden sword. "Anyway, let's continue!"

"Yes, Sumiko-dono!" All the men say in sync.

* * *

Misaki felt so grateful that he shared a class with Aito. Enough to cry, but not actually because they're in class now and it would seem very weird.

At lunch time...

"So, Ai," Misaki says as they sat outside for lunch, "The other day, what was with Shinobu?"

"Oh, that..." Aito unwraps his bento, "He was wondering whether to go abroad in high school or not."

"Not that, I meant when we were out and he kept pulling Ritsu-san to different places."

"That? I don't know... Shinobu kept muttering about a strange expression that had to be rid of."

"Ehh?"

Aito shrugs. "I wouldn't worry about it. Shinobu's just being protective of him."

"E-excuse me..." They look up to see a wavy blonde haired girl with her lunch, facing down in shyness. "Can I sit here with you guys...?"

"Reika-chan?!" exclaims Misaki, identifying her. Meanwhile, Aito averted his eyes strictly to his food, a extremely faint blush on his cheeks.

She looks up at them with shock, "M-Misaki-chan? Aito?!"

* * *

"Look over here!"

"No, look over here!"

Sumiko laughs from the table in the kitchen watching from the inside as some of the guys played tag with the stumbling 2 year old as she chases after them, laughing. "It's so strange how fast she grows... running around like that."

Ritsu absentmindedly plays with the straw in his glass of lemonade as he watches. "Last night we tried to get her to sleep in her own room for a little bit, but when I woke up she was under my covers holding on to me."

"That is so cute~ Ai-tan did that to me before... Ah, those days..."

They both sigh in affection for their younger sibling.

"Hey? Anyone here?" calls someone from the front door.

"It's open!" shouts Sumiko.

"Okay guys," says the medium straight haired blonde as she slams down papers on the table, "Here is 'the plan'."

"No," Ritsu groans, his head down on the table, "No more 'plans'... Please..."

"Not that type of plan, my dear upperclassman. This is my career plan."

"Oh, thank goodness..."

Sumiko looks through the papers, "That's right... I keep forgetting you're famous other than on the internet. How'd you even get here anyway after dropping off Reika-chi at school?"

"Like I always do, obviously," she brings out a short styled black wig, "I play as Satoshi."

"Very clever..._ Satomi_. Sooo clever-"

"Shut up Suchi! They fall for it, so it's all good," she reaches under her shirt and unwraps the wrap around her chest, "Although, there were some girls chasing after me..." She runs her hands through her hair, "I'm just so good looking as both a man and a woman."

Ritsu looks at one of the papers. "Why are you so bent on Marukawa Publishing?"

"I made a promise to the guy who helped me make up Satoshi. And finally pie Isaka in the face for what he did on New Years."

Shuddering and avoiding that topic of New Years, Ritsu asks another question. "Are you going with a penname?"

"Of course!" Satomi hovers over Ritsu before leaning on him from behind the chair. "And how are you Rits...? Did An-chi ever make it to Paris?"

"Yes. She sent me a picture of clothes she bought for Maeko."

"Really?" She looks outside, "Where is the little princess anyway? Her cheeks need to be pinched by yours truly."

Sighing, Ritsu looks up at her, "Aren't you supposed to be at the set right now for rehearsal?"

"Shhh..." She puts her hands on his cheeks and squished his face together. "What is this set you speak of? I am but a lone university student supporting her adorable little sister."

"Shhttopp thaaat..." Ritsu tries to say, trying to shrug her off.

* * *

"Usami-san?" Misaki calls out upon entering the author's domain. Seeing that his brother worked almost late, he tended to visit the author as much as he can, alternating with going the Hirakawa household. Hearing nothing, Misaki shrugs and sets his bag on the table, "He must be typing."

"Hmm?" Sitting on the couch, he realized that along with his bag on the table, there were also books in a stack with a note over it.

_'Thank you for your hard work! Here are the copies you wanted! - Aikawa Eri'_

Taking a book, he opens to read the contents, not seeing that the two main characters at the cover look very coincidental to someone he knows very well...

A few minutes later...

"What the he... What is this?! Why are we-" Misaki exclaims as he enters the study Akihiko normally types in. Finding no one though, he stood confused for a moment before staring outside his bedroom door.

_'So, he's sleeping?'_ Misaki peers inside the room quietly, and sure enough, the older man was sleeping away within his beginning to be childishly styled room.

Closing the door, he goes back downstairs, and puts the book back on the stack and put the note over it as if he never touched it. The boy well-aware knows the author's attitude upon waking up, and preferably, he'd like to keep away from that in fear of interacting with Asura's Wrath...

Now though, he had no idea how to go about this. Was he to pretend he never read it? Or confront the older man when he his wide awake? It all sort of scared and angered him at the same time.

Cause he was sure that he'd never act like the guy that looked like a older version of him also named Misaki. Also, the Akihiko in there seemed to get into some dilemmas too much. Almost Mary Sue like...

* * *

Evening now...

Locking the door to the dojo, Sumiko goes out to the front, attired in her casual clothing. Stretching, she looks around at the lack of any other human interaction and walks back inside. "Guess I'll just make dinner then..."

At the sound of a car coming, she look back to see Haruhiko pull up and walk out. "Haru-chan?" She walks up to him, "What are you doing here? I'm the one that goes to visit you, not the other way around..."

All she receives is a glare and suddenly, she remembers the sneeze from earlier and staggers back a little. "Ah... What did I do..?"

"..Your birthday..."

"A-ah... What about it?"_ 'Ohnonononono...'_ Sumiko thought, _'Who brought up my birthday to him?'_

"What do you want?"

"For what?"

"Your birthday," he pauses, "And Christmas."_ 'Oh crap,'_ she thought, _'He remembers Christmas!'_

"Nothing... Aki-chan already gave me what I wan-" She staggers even more at the intensity of anger flooding out of Haruhiko._ 'Crap, wrong direction!' _"What I mean by that is that he gave it to me on behalf of the Usami family... Something like that... so don't worry about it..."

"You've given me things on my birthday and Christmas. Am I not to repay the favor, _best friend_?"

"Y-you do! When you keep paying for when we eat out... When you take me home because you don't want me walking... And when you don't immediately tell me to go home after 10 or 11. That's enough for me."

There was one reason she only let one Usami get a gift for her on such occasions. Two of them would be too much for her. Because, if there was one thing she realized through her 4 years of knowing the Usami family, it was that...

They have very odd shopping habits. Just look in Akihiko's many spare rooms at his place...

"Tell me anything," Haruhiko begins, "I will get it."

"Okay," she looks to the side, "Nothing."

"No."

"Come on, that's what I want..."

"Why?" She looks at him, which was a bit of a stretch considering she was as tall as the lower part of his chest. "Why don't you want anything from me?"

"Well, how about you? Why do you do want to give me something?"

"...Because I want to."

"...Because you want to?"_ 'What kind of an answer is that?'_

He nods.

Sighing, she shakes her head. "Oh, Haru-chan..." She turns to go inside. "I need to go make dinner. You can come inside if you want."

* * *

Carrying the 2 year old in his arms Ritsu made his way home. His parents were out at a party, so it would be just them. Soon though, he'd have to move out, looking down at the toddler, he wondered what she would think of his moving out.

Turning a little, Maeko wakes up and asks to go down. Upon reaching the ground he fixes the green bow on top of her short haired head. As they walked together, Ritsu notices a cat slink down from a nearby tree.

"Ahh..." Maeko points at it and looks up at him with an awed expression. "Cat! Black cat!"

"Yes, it's a black cat. Black and white. Be careful, "says Ritsu, watching closely as she approaches the cat.

"Be careful," she mimics, bending down and petting the cat on its back; to Ritsu's relief it purrs against her.

After a few minutes, Ritsu nudges her. "Time to go home, Maeko."

She shakes her head. "No home. Cat."

"No cat. Time to go home."

Pouting at him, she hugs the cat closer to her, and he notices the collar around it's neck. Bending to her level, he points at the collar. "No cat. He's a lost cat."

"Lost cat?"

"Mm-hm..." He looks around the collar for any identification, but finding nothing but a red ribbon tied around the part of the collar, a bell attached on it. Suddenly, Sorata comes to mind, but he shakes it off. "Nothing, that's strange..."

"Nothing...? Lost cat?"

"Yes, he really is lost."

After a silence, Maeko hugs the cat closer. "Sleepover! Sleepover!"

"Mother and Father don't like that."

At this, the toddler puts a finger to her lips. "Sshh..."

He sighs, "Okay, but only until tomorrow," he picks up the cat, keeping in mind to by some cat food for it, "And then he has to go home, okay?"

Laughing she clutches on to his pants and nods. "Okay!"

* * *

"Oy!" Takafumi storms in Masamune's room. "Your door's open and Sorata's gone!"

Groggily, Masamune got up, his hand on his pained head. "What...?"

"If he got hit by a car or something Masamune, I swear-!" He watches as Masamune reads through a letter that had seemingly come out from nowhere. "Where did you get that?"

He pats his pillow. "..."

"Okay..." sighs Takafumi, looking at his friend seriously. "You want him back, right?"

"Cat's know their way back home-"

"Not Sorata!"

"Stop freaking yelling! I'm right here!"

"Then listen!" Takafumi takes a deep breath. "I meant Onodera. You want him back, right?"

Masamune gives him a look. "Yes... And I'm never drinking with you ever again unless it's at a public place or if it's under two or four cans."

"Likewise. Anyway, look at yourself. It's been about a year; you need to clean yourself up and get a job. Either way, if you just sit here doing nothing but moping, nothing is going to happen. Also, when I get Sorata back, he's staying with me. If you can't take care of yourself like this, you aren't qualified to take care of a pet."*

* * *

"Misaki?" Akihiko looks at the little cook. "You're cooking here?"

The boy nods. "Nii-chan's coming soon, since no one's at home. I thought it would be okay..."

"It is. Thank you..." he stares lovingly at the short figure.

"U...Uh.. Usami-san..."

"Yes?"

"T-those books on the table..."

Akihiko freezes, watching the boy intensely, panicking inside. "What about them?"

Turning away to hide his blush, Misaki stirs his stir-fry. "Can you take them to your room so it won't become a mess?"

Misaki took note of the faint sigh of relief coming from the older man. "Okay." Hearing the man go pick them up and walk off, the boy himself took a sigh of relief. Obviously, the author didn't want him to find out yet, so now he can let out his worry of deciding whether to confront him or not. It just wasn't time yet.

* * *

The next day:

"I knew it..." Sumiko fell to her knees, shaking in tears, "I knew it..."

"What should we do, Sumiko-dono?!" says one of the students. "I see another truck coming!"

Her eyes flashing, she stood up fiercely, her wooden sword out in front. "I'll deal with it. Just tell the delivery trucks to stop while I confront the source."

...

Haruhiko looked down in surprise as the crying girl clutching onto him lightly beat him with her fists. "Tell them to stop, I beg you! Please! All I needed was carrots for last night, not truck loads! Take it all back, or donate it to a bunny farm- just take it away!"

"But-"

"No buts! Take it away! This was why I don't want you buying me anything- you end up buying way more than you should! I didn't even ask you to buy these carrots! Do you really think I need thousands of carrots?!" She stops her light punches.

After a while, she felt a hand on her head. "I'm sorry. I'll tell them to take it back."

She looks up at him hopefully, sniffing. "Really?"

He nods.

"Thank you!" she says, hugging him. The latter smiles quietly, his hand patting her head.

* * *

**2 year olds are adorable~ **

**lol Have you noticed that Haruhiko doesn't say her name at all? That part's the most fun. **

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works.**

* * *

_'The feeling of having a friend- a best friend at that- like you...'_

_'I don't think I'm supposed to feel this way...'_

_'I often wonder, how did it come to be like this?'_

_"Why did you choose me?"_

_"Geez, because you're Haru-chan! You've asked me that like, what, ten times now? It sounds like you..." _

_"Sounds like I what?"_

_"N-nothing," she turns away, before leaving to go back to the dojo, "See you later!"_

_He couldn't help but be dumbfounded; he had never heard her stutter before._

_...And he liked it._

Opening his eyes and blinking as the car stops, Haruhiko gets out of the car as he thanks Tanaka.

"Haruhiko-san," the man turns to a confused Misaki as he comes out from the other side and looks around the shopping district, "Why did you bring me here?"

...

"What she likes?" Misaki tilts his head at the notion, before taking a bite out of his sundae, "Why don't you ask her?"

"Well..."

Flashback:

_"Stop asking me that, Haru-chan! You're going to buy me something aren't you?"_

_"..No. Tanaka will, on my behalf."_

_She stares disbelievingly at the older man. "You..." Before she can continue, Tanaka enters the room._

_"Sumiko-sama, your students are wondering how long you're going to take."_

_Her eyes widen at the revelation that she spent too much time away from the dojo. "Eh..." Seconds later, she goes to the window and climbs out, but not before facing Haruhiko. "Sorry Haru-chan, but I'm not going to tell you."_

_Flashback over._

"Then," Misaki took another bite, "If she doesn't want anything, then don't get her anything. It's not that hard. Her birthday already passed anyway. She got what she wanted this year."

"What did she want?"

"Hmm..." Misaki takes another bite, "She wanted to do karaoke with us... Like a full out karaoke where you had to play the instruments..."

"You guys played instruments?"

"Just the general- half the time we played so bad we couldn't hear for the rest of night. Oh, and a sleepover. We watched this horror movie and we ended up scaring Ritsu-san every time he went to the bathroom. It was funny."

"...She didn't want anything in particular?"

"Sorry, no... But," Misaki pauses in thought as he sips his drink, "I-I think if you just surprise her with a gift, she'll like it no matter what."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you guys... umm... Ah-" Misaki remembers something, "She visits you when you come home late, right?"

Haruhiko widens his eyes slightly. "How do you know that?"

"Be-because... Sometimes she'll complain at how you look so tired sometimes and Aito told me how sometimes he hears her leaving all of the sudden at night before coming back in the morning..." Before Haruhiko could say anything Misaki asks, "What do you guys do exactly?"

"That... We watch movies together."

"Movies?"

"Yes, but it was hard to watch. Like, a documentary on an certain era, or someone painting for how many hours- we end up sleeping within half an hour."

"..." Misaki takes a bite of the strawberries in his sundae, "Is it faster falling asleep?"

"Actually, yes. But what-" He abruptly pauses as he remembers something.

"What is it?" asks Misaki, finishing his sundae.

"...Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"I know what to give her now, but can you help me pick it out?"

Walking out of the café, Misaki looks at him in curiosity. "What are you going to give her?"

"A-" "Excuse me." They look at the person who interrupted him.

"Is something wrong?" asks Misaki.

"For days now, I can't find my cat. Have you seen him? He's black and white."

"What else?" asks Misaki.

"What else? Well, he..." The man tries to remember anything else distinctive. "His collar- it has a red ribbon wrapped around a part of it with a bell. I wanted to get rid of it at first but my friend who had it first wouldn't let me throw it away so..."

"A red ribbon? Oh-" Misaki thinks of something and turns to Haruhiko, "Can I borrow your phone, um, Usami Nii-san?"

"Why?" Haruhiko asks as he hands it over.

"I think Succhan sent a picture of it to everyone so.. Ah," Misaki shows the man the picture of a familiar black and white cat napping with a little girl, "Is this it?"

Looking at it for a long second and seeing the unmistakable red ribbon the man nods. "Yes! Where is he?"

"My friend found him with his sister while they were walking home- I think it's still with him actually." _'He wanted to take it to go take the cat around and ask for its owner but Maeko-chan wouldn't stop crying...'_

"Can you give me his number?" He hands Misaki his phone so he can type it in faster. "What's your friend's name?"

"Onodera Ritsu," he hands back the phone, "Here you go."

"...Onodera Ritsu?"

Misaki nods, and at seeing the slight discomfort of the man, Misaki asks, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing." The man says voices his gratitude and departs.

Meanwhile, Haruhiko looks at his phone in disbelief and slight fear. _'When did she send me this? Why did she send me this? Is she trying to tell me something?'_

* * *

Walking into the store, they bumped into someone they did not expect.

"Akihiko?" says Haruhiko, wondering why his brother was here.

"Misaki?" says Akihiko, wondering why Misaki was with Haruhiko.

"Usami Nii-san wanted to get something for Succhan," Misaki says, feeling something off about the situation but choosing to ignore the feeling.

"Then what?" asks Akihiko.

Misaki looks at Haruhiko. "I can go home after, right? Ah, but no one will be home by then..." At times it just slips his mind that his parents were still on their trip and that Takahiro worked late and hangs out with his co-workers.

"You can stay with me at my place," says Akihiko, before he goes to grab Misaki's hand, "You know what? Let's go now."

"What?!" Misaki is pulled away as Akihiko determinedly leaves the area to his car with his little love.

Turning his head to Haruhiko seeing that he cannot break the author's hold, "I'm sorry Usami Nii-san! But if it helps, Succhan likes something not too soft, and any shade of blue is fine, but no strange outside textures because she doesn't like the patterns it leaves on the skin when you stay on it too long..." he trails off as he is out the store doors.

* * *

_"And thus, the lioness..."_

Haruhiko can feel his lids lowering as he tries to stay awake in vain. He never thought lionesses searching for prey after so many failed attempts can get him ready to knock out...

Then, a head hits his, "I feel guilty that their hardships are allowing us to drift off into the peaceful world of sleep."

"Why did you choose this then?" He asks, leaning his head on hers. "And in English?"

"I meant to get the on the penguins but I ended up taking this with me when I saw that it was going to rain. And there's nothing wrong with English."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Can't I just sleep here on this couch? It's comfy..." She begins to nod off. "Tell the maids to just roll me out the door in the morning..."

"Would you rather sleep wi..." he turned to see her fast asleep. "..."

Quietly after a small inner debate, he goes to pick her up bridal style and takes her up the stairs after turning the TV off.

...

"Hnn.." He watches as she reaches out in her sleep. "Co... Come back, mochi..."

_'Running mochi?'_ thought Haruhiko as he puts the covers over her and himself. Trying to find a good spot on the pillow, he finds himself sitting up as a hand reaches out above the pillow.

Watching as Sumiko hugs closely to the only pillow he bothered to use on his bed, he decides to get out his gift early.

...

"Wheh..." Sumiko rubs her eyes as she gets up, "I finally hugged my mochi...?" She looks to see Haruhiko sleeping peacefully next to her. "How did..." She looks at the time before nudging Haruhiko. "Haru-chan, the time... Haru-chan..."

She jolts a bit as he turns to glare at her in a daze. "Why can't you just call me Haruhiko?"

In annoyance as her eye twitches, she begins flicking him on the head. "No way, Haru-chan. Haru-chan. Haru-chan. Haru-chan, get out of sleepy land!" She sighs, "At least you're not as bad as Aki-chan."

"I hate it when you mention him," Haruhiko says, putting the covers over himself, "Him and I are nothing alike."

"It's not like that, geez. You two are the only ones I know so far who are like this in the morning, of course I would bring Aki-chan into this, Haru-chan."

"Haruhiko."

"Haru-chan."

"Haruhiko."

"Haru-chan, you have work today."

"..." He stays under the covers as he ignores her.

"Haru-chan," she begins poking him, "Get up. Get up. Get up," sighing, she lies back on the bed and pokes him one more time. "...Haruhiko."

"You have to call me that from now on."

"Eh, no way!" She begins tugging the covers off of him until her phone rings. "Oh? Hello?"

"There's no training today because they all have those finals, right?"

"So what?"

"I need your help with something."

"What could you need help on, Aki-chan?"

"Everything..." mumbles Haruhiko. Rolling her eyes, she tries to tug at the covers again with a free hand.

"What are you doing?" asks Akihiko.

"Trying to get your brother ready for work."

"You're with him?"

"I've been here since last night because it was raining."

"...Is that really it?"

"What else could it be?"

"...Can I talk to him?"

"What? Um, okay," she holds it out. "He wants to talk to you."

Coming out of the covers he looks at the phone for a moment before grabbing it and pressing end.

"You don't just do that!"

"But I just did," he looks at her. "Did you like your gift?"

"W-what?!" She looks around, "What did you get?"

He points at it, and she looks to see a simple big blue pillow. "Happy Birthday."

She looks at him in awe. "Really?" She grabs the pillow, "And it's just one pillow, right?"

"Yes. For here."

"Aww, thank you... Haruhiko," she says hugging him.

He looks at her in thought before returning the hug. "7 more gifts to go."

"...HUH?"

"This makes up for the one year of the four that I missed your birthday. Now I have three more and then another four more to make up for Christmas-"

"No! Just, no..."

"Why not?"

"I-I already told you..." She says, feeling tired of this conversation. "Just don't."

"No."

"Please?"

After giving her a hard stare she sighs in defeat. "Fine... Um... 7 kimonos."

"Kimonos?"

"Yeah. Actually, I rarely wear one while Mama wears a lot. I have one for an occasion but I think I've outgrown it since..."

"...Okay."

"And that's it, got it?"

Nodding, he gets off the bed and pulls her along. "Let's go."

"What?! Go get ready for work!" she says as he drags her down the stairs.

Stopping and turning around to her, she stiffens as he gives her a smile. "I took a day off."

She stares at him with a deadpan expression. "...What. And when did this happen?"

"Please take her home and make sure she gets ready for our date," says Haruhiko as Tanaka comes out to them.

"W-wait, what?!" _'When did this become a date?!'_

* * *

"Usami-san!" Akihiko looks up from the bench as Misaki heads towards him with a blonde girl. Quickly, he frowns.

"Who are you?"

"Ah," she bows, "I'm Kazuki Reika, nice to meet you."

"Misaki..." Akihiko says, darting his eyes from him to her, "My novel involves a boy and a girl, on a first date."

He nods. "Exactly!"

His aura becomes deadly and Reika and Misaki step back in fear. "So, this..."

"What's w-wrong?" asks Misaki.

Aito runs to them. "I'm sorry I'm late. Ane-ue came home freaking out about going kimono shopping and..." he looks at all of them. "What's wrong?"

"A..Aito," Reika says, going to hide behind him.

Quickly, Aito figures it out and tries to calm Akihiko. "It is not what you think, Aki-san! You wanted to watch what a date is like, correct?"

"Yeah...?"

"Reika and I are going to show you."

"Oh? Ooh..." Akihiko looks between the both of them, before turning to Misaki. "And us?"

Reika nods happily, clapping her hands together once. "Double date~!"_ 'This reminds me of that one chapter of Yayoi-chan's novel!'_

"What a fine arrangement," Akihiko says, pulling along Misaki as they walk with Reika and Aito.

"Date...?" Misaki says confusedly to himself before reality caught up to him as Akihiko gripped his hand securely.

"Wait, what?!"_ 'Two people following a couple around and doing what they're doing is not a date!'_

* * *

**So... how was it...**

**What should these six people do on their date? Will Takafumi ever get his cat back? **

**More importantly, will anyone get kissed?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**I've been on tumblr too long, I'm like imagining gifs for everything I'm typing.**

**I need to ssstttoooppp!**

**Okay, bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

** *buzzing* That's all I hear. That dang fly... I'd rather hear crickets, but it's to the point where I'm paranoid about the fly I can hear it now... even as I look around and find no fly...**

******I don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's works and characters. And Soracha, I don't own that saucy sauce.**

* * *

While Misaki and the others venture on their date, two others embark on a different type of journey...

"Are you sure you're attracted to men, Satomi-chan?" Ritsu asks, steadying the hard bottom bag he held Sorata. At first he was surprised that Takafumi now held custody, and then once explained the situation he understood. He couldn't help but feel guilty yet relieved about the whole thing...

Before he meets up with Takafumi though, he was to take his future author to go get her reading glasses, one for her and her him form.

"Of course! What do you take me for?" She pinches one of his cheeks, "And it's _Satoshi_~"

He lightly slaps her hand away, rubbing his cheeks with a glare. "Stop that!"

"But just look at you!" She- he whines, in his manly voice, looking out into the streets, "You probably have fangirls wanting to pinch these, I have to do it for them!"

"No, you don't! I..."

"What?" asks Satoshi, hearing Ritsu trail off and turning to see him looking through the glass of the glasses store. Seeing who he was staring at, he squeaks girlishly in excitement and pulls Ritsu out to the side, earning some giggles of school girls passing by.

He shakes Ritsu lightly on the shoulders. "Is that him- I mean, them? Suchi told me most of the stuff about them- but which one's who?"

"...Wha-" He shakes his head in a daze, "What? Oh. The one trying on glasses is Sa- I mean, Takano-san, and the one making him try them is Yokozawa-san..."

"I see. I see..." Satoshi glances from the store to Ritsu, "What should we do- act normal? Or go up to them and be all-" He stares seriously at him as he flashes out part of his pocketknife, "We have your cat, Soracha-"

"Why would we do that?! And it's not Soracha! Soracha is the sauce! And why did you bring that?!"

"Come on, Rits... I never know when my cover's blown and people try to rape us-"

"That's never going to happen!" He looks around before gesturing him to put it back up.

"Okay, okay..." he pouts, before gathering his energy again as he pulls Ritsu along. "Let's go!"

...

"Can't I just take this one?" asks Masamune, bored with all this and picking up the only one he likes.

"No, you have to pick one more." As Masamune sighed at this and newcomers come in, Takafumi looks up at them, dark blue clashing with light green. "...Look at the ones over there," he points to the far end of the store.

"Fine."

Seeing him occupied, Takafumi makes his way over to Ritsu and the guy he doesn't know.

Noticing Takafumi walking over, Ritsu goes over to meet him halfway and holds up the bag gently. "He ended up playing in the grass with my sister so I took him to the groomers, I'm sorry."

"No- no, it's fine," Takafumi says, petting a sleepy Sorata's head. "How much was it? I'll pay you back."

"Oh no... Introducing to Maeko of what having a pet is like is enough," Ritsu laughs a bit, "I promised her I'd get her own when she gets older; Sorata's a good cat."

"Yeah..."

They hear a laugh, and see Satoshi peer into the bag as well. "You know, everyone's wondering what you guys are looking at."

"Oh!" Ritsu snaps his head back in embarrassment as he hands the bag over.

"Thank you," says Takafumi, "I-"

"What is that?" They look in surprise to see Masamune look at the bag before looking at Takafumi to Ritsu, "Did you make a new friend at work or something, Yokozawa?"

"...You mean," Takafumi gives him a look of shock before looking at a shocked Ritsu back to Masamune, "You don't-"

"I told you you shouldn't have done that new look," Satoshi scolds in amusement, playing with Ritsu's no longer parted bangs, "It's like you lost the whole essence of who you are."

"T-that's not true!" Ritsu counters with his flushed face, touching his bangs as he shoos away his hands, "I like this! And no one asks me if I still go to high school anymore!"

"But now that I think about it though, you did become a bit of a jaded mea-"

"That's all your fault..." Ritsu crosses his arms, "Also, I can at least stand my ground now."

"Ehh... I suppose that's a good-" His phone rings, picking it up and glancing at the screen, he quickly hands it to Ritsu before running out with his paid glasses. "I'm not here!"

"He-hey, don't-" he picks up the phone, "Oh, sh-" he remembers that Takafumi and Masamune are listening, "He, he just ran out. Yea- oh, okay. I-" he feels around for his cell and sighs to the phone, "He took mine- I don't know, how am I supposed to know that?! I'll go drag him there, don't worry."

Hanging up the phone, he puts it up and quickly bows farewell to them. "It was nice meeting you both again-" he looks at Takafumi, "If you or Takano-san both need a babysitter, Sumiko-chan and I are happy to watch over him."

"Oh, thanks."

"Bye," Ritsu says into the bag to Sorata, receiving a meow in response. With that, he leaves the store, glancing at Takano-san on the way out in a rush to find the runaway cross-dresser.

After he leaves, Takafumi turns to Masamune, who slaps himself on the face. "I'm such an idiot."

Sighing, Takafumi just gives out his hands so Masamune can give him the glasses so he can pay for them.

* * *

With Misaki and the others...

"This is really weird..." mumbles a fidgeting Misaki, sitting in the corner across from Akihiko with a huge sundae between them; Reika and Aito sat a little bit away from them in their own little world with their individual milkshakes, in which Akihiko was watching and writing down what he saw.

"What's weird?" asks Akihiko, writing.

"I mean, they have their own stuff, so why did we just get one big sundae? You don't even like sweet that much..." Misaki puts his spoon with vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

"Oh, but I do like sweet," he replies, gazing at Misaki softly, "A certain sweet."

Blushing, for no reason Misaki thought, he decided to distract himself by picking at the sundae.

"Can you feed me one from the green mint side?" asks Akihiko, opening his mouth expectantly as he continued to write.

"W-Why? You're supposed to be watching them do that stuff..." after a while, Misaki lifted a spoon into Akihiko's mouth, blushing in embarrassment as Akihiko eats the ice cream.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome..."

From many tables away...

"Did you get that?!" a dark haired girl with glasses frantically whispers to the brunette one with the camera, "Did you?!"

"Yes, yes... hehe... so cute..." The said brunette mutters happily, looking through the camera's memory.

"I never thought there would be guys brave enough to actually cosplay as Akihiko and Misaki from Junai Romantica," says the third member with dark brown short hair and a flower clip. "Should we go ask them to pose for us? I want to go hug the one named Misaki and complete my fantasies."

The other two look at her with dumbfounded expressions. "What fantasies?"

She rolls her eyes. "Am I the only one who rather go with the uke? You guys," she shakes her head in disappointment. "Seriously, even when we saw the ones cosplaying as the Egoist couple you guys aimed for Nowaki."

"But Nowaki and Akihiko are so awesome and handsome! They're so devoted!"

"Too devoted..." she mutters, "Getting in my way..." They watch as she gets up and walks over to the guys in horror.

With Misaki and Akihiko...

"Excuse me," They look to see a girl with a flower clip on her head.

"What is it?" asks Akihiko, annoyed that she disrupted their alone time.

Ignoring Akihiko, she grabs Misaki's hands and holds them in hers. "I love you."

"W-what?" Misaki stutters out in shock while Akihiko found himself helpless to the situation, looking over to see that it also gathered Aito and Reika's attention.

"You like to cook, and you like shounen manga along with this bright contagious attitude... I'm your biggest fan!" She hugs him, a happy smile on her face.

"O-oh... okay..." He pats her on the back awkwardly, "Um, I'm in middle school-"

"Shh..." she puts a finger to his lips, "Who cares about age? I-" suddenly, she was held back by her friends.

"I'm so sorry!" says the one in glasses.

"We won't bother you anymore!" says the other, pulling her away.

But not before she breaks from their hold and grabs Misaki's face to pull him into a kiss. "!"

"Oh, hell no!" They look to see Reika storming over, pushing the girl away to the floor roughly and leaving Misaki stunned and frozen. "Hell no."

Waking up from her outburst the two friends grab their friend and pull her off with a string of apologies.

"No one messes with my friend and OTP," Reika mutters darkly, before putting her hands on Misaki's shoulder for security. "Are you okay?"

Hearing no response but just seeing a stunned face she pulls him out of his seat and sits him on Akihiko's side, "Snap him out of it," she turns to Aito, "What should we do?"

"Well," her cell beeps on the table they were sitting at and he looks at the text, "Your sister ran away again."

Sighing, she gets her purse, "Okay, let's go." She looks to Akihiko. "You can take him to the nearby park- he looks like he needs a breath of fresh air."

* * *

With the runaway cross-dresser...

Laughing, Sumiko held the collar of the shirt Satoshi was wearing. "Did you seriously think you can run past me?"

"Grrr..." Sh-he stuck out his tongue playfully, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, shush, you," she looks away to a fleeting car, "Ryuu-tan came and took him, and if you're going to ask about the kimonos, we sent them to my house, and if you're wondering if Ritsu-pyon's going to catch up to us, yes he is."

Soon enough, Ritsu stops in front of them, panting. "You... are... so... dead..."

"No, not me! I have class tomorrow!"

"Nah, you don't," Sumiko grins, "You have to be at rehearsal because you missed today for your glasses."

"Noooo!" He kneeled to the ground and clutched at the middle of the skirt she was wearing, "Don't make me go!"

"Onee-chan..." They looked to see Aito and Reika watch them in embarrassment (amusement on Aito's part).

"It's Onii-chan~"

She sighs. "No." Going over to them, she grabs Satoshi intensely meaning to be painful; walking off, she turns to Aito, "Sorry, this was sort of a bad date."

"No, no," he shakes his head before going to grab her free hand, "It doesn't end until I walk you home, right?"

"So corny~!" The older sisters bellowed, and both the younger blush before getting over it and walking off together dragging Satoshi behind them.

* * *

At the park...

"Are you alright, Misaki?" asks Akihiko, watching him look down at his feet from their seat on the bench.

"I... My first kiss was taken my a older fangirl- how did she even know my name?"

"Some things are just meant to be a mystery," says Akihiko, knowing that it was because of Junai, "If it makes you feel better, my first kiss was-"

"Yeah, I know," Misaki cuts in, not wanting to go anywhere near that topic about the violating tutor, "but, it just feels wasted."

"How so?"

"Shouldn't be with someone they like a lot? I didn't even know her."

"Then don't consider that a first kiss."

"What do I consider it as then? Someone punching me in the face with her lips?"

"Technically, I already stole your first kiss."

"What?!"

"Indirectly of course. We shared the same spoon after all- you probably weren't paying attention, but after you fed me you kept tapping the spoon to you lips a lot before that girl came over. So we kissed a lot."

"T-that..."

Seeing his blushing face, Akihiko smiles before ruffling the boy's head. "This was a lovely first date, don't you think so Misaki?"

* * *

With Sumiko and Ritsu...

"Eh?" Sumiko looks at the pamphlet in his hands. "You're not actually considering that now, are you? You're going to break Mae-Mae's precious little developing brother complex heart."

"She will not-" he sighs, giving up on that part of the conversation, "I don't plan to move out now. Maybe next year or two after I get situated in my editing job."

"Oh yeah..." Sumiko glances at him as they walk to no certain destination, "Your father offered you Aki-chan, right?"

"Yes... but of course I said no. Even after that though, I can't get that coattails conversation out of my head. And then Isaka-san gave me that nickname..."

"Don't take it to heart, you know how sensitive you are with words, that's the whole reason we met in the first place- and Ryuu-tan."

"At least I can hold ground now, and that Satomi-chan isn't as late as Usami-sensei..."

"Still though, with that girl's schedule and ditching capabilities, you also have to take in another author."

"I wonder what they'll be like, I-"

"Meow." They stop and look around, before Ritsu points at the familiar cat that jumped on to cling on Sumiko's shoulder.

"Woah, Sorachi~" Sumiko smiles as he shakes his paw, "How are you?"

"Meow."

"I can't believe he answers you back."

"Well believe it, because you just saw it!"

"Meow."

"You said it."

"Wait..." Ritsu points at him, "If you're here, then that means..."

"Sorata!" They looked to see Takafumi running to them, his head down in slight exhaustion as he bent down panting. "I..." he trails off as he looks up to see Ritsu.

"I don't get what you're trying to do, Sorachi," Sumiko whispers to him, "Are trying to set those two up together?"

He yawns.

"Just a part of 'the plan'?"

"Meow."

"Hehe," she rubs his head, "You sly kitty."

* * *

**I sort of have nothing to say today. See ya!**


End file.
